Indonesian Fantasia
by Kyuuto Karen
Summary: Change title: Terdampar di Majapahit. Gara-gara Tsukuyomi. Berawal dari sebuah kerajaan bernama Majapahit. Sasuke, Naruto dan seseorang bernama Gajah Mada pergi mencari 7 benda pusaka untuk mengalahkan 'orang asing'. Bagaimanakah petualangannya? Kyuuto Karen feat Kalong No Kitsune. SasuNaru, BL, AU. read and review please?
1. Prologue

**Hai minna-san!^^**

**Kyuu datang membawa cerita baru nih…^^**

**Tapi ini baru prologue, Kyuu pengen tau responnya dulu… *plaakk**

**Douzo~!**

.

.

.

Petir menyambar-nyambar dari medang perang. Tsunami salju dan air terjadi di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan sebuah lubang bercahaya yang luar biasa besar terbentuk di langit. Oh, tuhan! Inikah akhirnya!? Madara memandang aliansi shinobi yang tak berdaya lagi dengan seringaian kemenangan. Walaupun harus mengorbankan Obito, tapi itu semua sudah terbayar impas. Ia memandang puas wajah-wajah yang tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan dua wajah yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tajam, mulai melunak dan menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, ketakutan!

"Huhahahaha! Hei, Naruto! Mana bukti perkataanmu?! Kau bilang tak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu mati di depanmu?!" kata Madara sombong sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ketiaknya. Menunjukkan betapa agungnya dia.

"Cih! Sial!" geram sang 'Yogen no ko' terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sialan! Apa ini akan segera berakhir?" tanya si Uchiha yang tersisa, tidak pada siapapun.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang kesal sekaligus kagum pada apa yang sedang terjadi. Diatas genangan air hujan badai bercampur warna merah. Orang-orang yang mereka 'harap untuk selamat' nyatanya sudah menjadi dingin di depan mata mereka.

'Guru Kakashi…' batin Naruto sedih sambil memandang mayat yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

CTAARR!

WUUUSSSHHH!

Suara petir dan tornado benar-benar mengerikan. Ditambah lagi, tanah disekitar mereka berdua mulai rapuh. Mengeluarkan suara seperti es batu yang dikunyah. Tanah terkoyak dengan mudahnya, bergetar. Mustahil ada yang bisa hidup minimal satu jam kedepan.

'Mungkinkah ini akhirnya? Ayah… ibu…' pahlawan yang pernah melindungin Konoha dari Pain itu mulai tampak putus asa. Dia melirik pada adik dari 'pahlawan Konoha yang sebenarnya' di sampingnya. "Sasuke…" panggilnya pelan.

Sementara lubang besar di langit semakin melebar menghisap segala yang bisa diisapnya: awan-awan, pohon-pohon mati, tubuh yang bergelimpangan, gunung, air di sungai … oke, mungkin lubang itu bisa menghisap segalanya.

"Bersiaplah kalian! Karena sebentar lagi, Tsukuyomi akan segera aktif!" kakek-kakek dari Uchiha itu tertawa semakin gila. Tentu saja, setelah empat generasi ia harus menunggu, akhirnya impiannya terwujud. Sesuatu yang membawa perang sekaligus perdamaian. Tsukuyomi…

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke balik.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah khawatir Naruto dengan jelas dan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Seperti hal yang sedikit ia rindukan. Naruto pun begitu, ia melihat mata 'jelaga' Sasuke berubah kelabu karena terlalu banyak cahaya temaram dari lubang itu yang masuk ke matanya. Tatapan _onyx_ yang ia rindukan.

CREAK!

Tanah dintara mereka berdua mulai retak. Tak sabar untuk menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalamnya, yaitu neraka. Dan semua mitos tentang tanah yang pernah keduanya dengar―mulai dari ikan raksasa yang hidup di lapisan pertama, atau berbagai jenis angin yang menghuni lapisan kedua―akan bisa dibuktikan sebentar lagi. Naruto memeluk erat-erat batang pohon tak berdaun di sampingnya. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Dan ulah dari semua ini. Sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa terganggu sama sekali dengan bencana ini di atas makhluk aneh bernama Juubi itu. Rambut hitam jabriknya terbelai angin kencang, begitupun baju perangnya. Tapi, seakan sebuah gunung yang kuat, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Sementara tangannya mulai merangkul jutsu, cukup membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk segel yang begitu banyak.

GRROOOAAARRRRR!

Juubi seperti menembakkan beberapa bom biju tepat ke dalam lubang besar bercahaya itu. Sementara di bawahnya, Sasuke mulai melayang ke atas untuk masuk terisap ke dalam lubang. "Ugh!" umpatnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto segera meraih tangan sahabatnya dan berpegang semakin erat pada pohon. 'Kumohon, jika inilah akhirnya… aku hanya ingin bersatu dengan ayah dan ibu!' mata biru langit si pahlawan Konoha itu terpejam sangat rapat. sebenarnya ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk betahan pada pohon itu. _Toh_, akar pohon itu juga hampir tercabut dari batangnya.

"Genggam tanganku, lebih erat…" suara berat yang halus berhasil masuk dengan mulus ke telinga Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan aku, karena aku takkan mengulanginya…"

Dan sang 'Yogen no ko' hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama…"―mengeratkan tangannya dan menyipitkan mata, Sasuke menurunkan volume suaranya― "… dan hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sebelum benar-benar tamat adalah terus bersamamu, walaupun di neraka, di surga, atau dimanapun… aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

"Sasu―"

CTAARR!

GRROOOAARRRR!

"Nah sekarang saatnya! TSUKUYOMI!"

Satu kalimat yang mengakhiri segalanya. Baik Juubi, Madara, Sasuk bahkan Naruto hanya bisa melihat satu warna, putih. Setelah itu, semuanya meredup bagai dalam riakan air di gua yang hening. Gelap… dan hanya ada kegelapan…

.

.

"Eh? Diamana ini?!"

.

"Wah! Wah! Ada orang asing berpakaian aneh disini!"

"Cepat panggil jenderal utama!"

"Baik!"

.

"Eh? Mereka siapa, Teme?"

"Jangan tanya aku!"

.

"Dimana ini?"

"Nah, nah… selamat datang di…"

"Di mana ini?! Cepat jawab aku!"

"… haha… anak muda yang tidak sabaran. Sebelumnya, kuperkenlakan diriku. Aku Gajah Mada dari kerajaan paling luas, paling kuat dan paling termahsyur, **Majapahit**…"

.

.

.

**Nah, cukup segitu dulu yaa! xD #dilempar sandal**

**Kan ini baru prologue~ :P**

**Oke, untuk yang penasaran dan ingin tau lanjutan gimana petualang SasuNaru di kerajaan Majapahit xD silahkan bilang "Lanjut!" di kotak review…*bows* atau mau bilang hal lainnya juga boleh… ^_^**

**Tapi gak janji update kilat yaa… xD **

**Oke, ditunggu responnya yaa… ^^**

**Jaa… :-***


	2. Chapter 1: Misi dari Raja Hayam Wuruk

**Hai! Kyuu balik lagi! ^_^/**

**Hehe… maaf judul fic ini harus diganti, sesuai dengan perubahan konsep soalnya… (dasar author labil!)**

**Semoga nggak kecewa ya! ^_^**

_**DOUZO!**_

.

.

.

CTAARR!

GRROOOAARRRR!

"Nah sekarang saatnya! TSUKUYOMI!"

Satu kalimat yang mengakhiri segalanya. Baik Juubi, Madara, Sasuk bahkan Naruto hanya bisa melihat satu warna, putih. Setelah itu, semuanya meredup bagai riakan air di dalam gua yang hening. Gelap… dan hanya ada kegelapan…

.

**Kyuuto Karen & Kalong No Kitsune**

_Present:_

―**Indonesian Fantasia―**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy, Parody, Adventure

**WARNING!:** cerita yang super ABAL, GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL, ANEH, BL, TYPO'S, AU, OOC, Penuh kegilaan dan ketidak warasan, Ketidak nyambungan(?) dan banyak sekali trouble yang akan anda temukan, Tidak lupa juga untuk nama-nama orang, gelar, panggilan yang ngasal abizz. Jika tidak suka, segera tekan tombol "Back" yang ada di pojok kiri atas, atau sekalian aja tekan gambar silang merah di pojok kanan atas :3 sekali lagi, fic ini dibuat hanya untuk HIBURAN.

**Kata sambutan:** Hai! Disini **Kyuuto Karen**!^^ hehe untuk kali ini, Kyuuto akan coba berkolaborasi bersama "Boku no kawaii imouto," *plaakk* **Kalong no Kitsune**!^^ hehe. Sebelumnya, Kyuu mau cerita sedikit tentang sistem yang kami pakai, yaitu, sistem "estafet(?)". Jadi, disini Kyuu akan buat chapter-chapter ganjil dan Kalong akan buat chapter-chapter genap. Dan kita sama-sama nggak tau apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. Intinya, kalo Kyuu buat chapter 1 bentuknya 'begini' maka lanjutan untuk chapter 2 ada sepenuhnya di tangan Kalong (dan Kyuu sendiri juga gak tahu mau Kalong apain nih cerita xD ). Tapi, tetap, dari awal Kyuu udah buat plot dan konsep (yang akhirnya dirombak total!). Kalo gitu daripada kebanyakan bacot, langsung aja dech… ^_^

_**DOUZO~!**_

.

**Chapter 1: Misi dari Raja Hayam Wuruk**

"YANG MULIIIAAA! YANG MULIA RAJAAA!"

Cerita ini berawal dari suatu pagi yang berisik di kamar raja agung, Raja Rajasanagara. Mendengar suara cempreng _bekel bhayangkari_-nya **(1)** yang super duper berisik dunia akhirat itu. Akhirnya sang raja pun terbangun dari pembaringannya yang nyaman (dilengkapi kelambu warna ijo juga lho!) tapi hanya terbuat dari bambu.

Menoleh ke kiri, ternyata istrinya sudah bangun lebih dulu, dan hanya menemukan sebuah benda persegi panjang, kecil berwarna hitam. Penasaran, si raja berambut putih dan tajam seperti landak itu pun mengambil benda itu dan menekan-nekan beberapa tonjolan aneh disana. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menemukan sebuah tulisan di sebguian permukaan benda yang tak ada tonjolannya, yang berbunyi:

**[**Punten Kanjeng, aku tukokno pulsa limang ewu ning nomor biasa iki 0813*buntil buntil buntil*. Duite nyusul bulan depan yo! :-***]**

Si raja yang tak mengerti sama sekali pun hanya bisa mengernyit. Tapi dalam hati ia yakin sekali kalau tulisan ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu seminggu lalu. "Pak, ibu mau jualan pulsa. Sekarang banyak yang punya _handphone_. Lumayan, tambah penghasilan." Begitulah kata istrinya. Dan raja yang bernama Hayam Wuruk itu manggut-manggut, ngerti.

BRAAKKK!

"YANGMULIAA!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang bekel bhayangkari raja yang datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar. Berbaju serba hijau dengan model rambut seperti mangkuk lengkap dengan konde kecil di atas kepalanya. Berjalan cepat ke arah raja sambil menautkan kedua alisnya yang super tebal dan 'kotak-kotak'.

Sementara Hayam Wuruk hanya menguap sebentar dan berkata malas. "Kau ini! Ada apa sih?! Menggangguku memimpikan dada istriku saja!"

"Ini gawat, yang mulia raja!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?!" tanyanya.

Selang sedetik, tiba-tiba pelayan berbaju hijau itu tersentak dan langsung berlutut 'Oh ya, dia itukan raja gua. Gua lupa…' batinnya. "Ampun yang mulia, tadi pagi saya mendapat laporan kalau 'orang-orang asing itu' datang dan mengacau di beberapa pasar di Borneo. Sekian laporan dari saya."

Raja yang bergelar "Rajasanagara" itupun langsung memasang wajah berwibawa a la raja-raja pendahulunya. Dan dengan gerakan anggun langsung mengambil mantel di sisi ranjang lalu memakainya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju jendela berbentuk persegi panjang lengkap dengan relief yang mengesankan. Seluruh istananya memang terbuat dari tumpukkan baru tanpa semen.

Sang raja mendesah pelan, "Hal seperti ini terus terjadi. Sepuluh tahun setelah aku dan Gajah Mada menyatukan Nusantara dan menghentikan pemberontakan Kuti, malah datang masalah baru. Aku juga semakin tua, armada laut terkuat pun semakin melemah. Beberapa daerah di perbatasan mulai memisahkan diri dari Majapahit," ucap sang raja pelan, hampir mirip bisikkan. Tapi, si pelayan yang bernama Gai itu mengerti kalau tuannya sedang bicara dengannya.

"Ya… keadaannya memang sedikit berubah saat ini," balas Gai, masih sopan.

"Aku pasti takkan pernah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kerajaan yang kupimpin ini mulai mendekati kehancurannya…"

'Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Kurasa ini hanya 'masalah kecil' kan? Lagi pula, rupanya raja mulai kehilangan semangat masa mudanya.' Gai membatin.

"Apakah rakyat mulai tidak puas dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kerajaan lain? Atau yang lebih buruk, memihak pada orang-orang asing itu?"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita lebih baik melenyapkan orang-orang biadab itu, yang mulia?" usul Gai, dengan nada serius yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan.

Dan sang raja terdiam. Ia memandangi dedaunan pohon beringin lebat di depan jendelanya. Sementara tak jauh dari itu pagar kerajaan yang tinggi dan terbuat dari batu berukir jadi membuat hatinya mencelos tiba-tiba. 'Semua ini adalah uang rakyat,' batinnya, kemudian menoleh pada sebuah patung dewa Wisnu, '… dan akan sangat memalukan kalau aku tak bisa melindungi rakyatku…'. Raja Hayam Wuruk memang adalah sosok yang terkadang jenaka, tapi juga sangat bijaksana.

Karena bosan dengan keheningan ini, akhirnya Gai memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang sangat ingin ia katakan sejak seminggu lalu. "Yang mulia, apakah Anda mengingat apa yang dikatakan Empu Tantular?"

Sang raja sedikit tersentak, lalu segera menoleh ke belakang. "Empu Tantular?"

Lalu Gai memutar kedua bola mata hitamnya. "Empu Tantular, Mabui. Apa yang mulia tak ingat Mabui?"

"Ah, ya! Sekarang aku ingat! Dia pernah bilang tentang ramalan kan?" kata raja, dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang lebih optimis dari sebelumnya.

"Itulah yang sejak tadi ingin kuingatkan padamu, Yang Mulia!"

"Benar sekali, Gai, segera perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencari orang dengan cir-ciri yang sudah disebutkan Empu Tantular!"

Dan pelayan bersemangat itu langsung bersiap dan permisi untuk segera menjalankan apa yang sang raja perintahkan.

―**Double K―**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Satu-satunya yang kulihat adalah hitam. Satu-satunya suara yang kudengar adalah embusan nafas. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat. Sampai berpindah satu senti pun rasanya mustahil. Perlahan tapi pasti, kubuka mataku. Tapi, malah samar-samar kulihat warna hitam yang lain di depan wajahku. Lalu, saat kesadaran mulai mengisi kepalaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berhembus hangat tepat di leherku. Bersamaan rasa nyeri di beberapa titik di tubuhku. Penasaran, kupaksa kesadaran ku untuk masuk lebih cepat dan segera menoleh ke arah yang tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke?!" pekikku kaget, sekaligus syok. Tentu saja aku syok jika tiba-tiba mendapati seseorang yang menyebalkan menindihku seperti ini.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU!" mendapati Sasuke tak terbangun di panggilan pertama, aku mulai mengamuk.

"Ngh…" dan dia hanya menggumam malas. Setelah itu, malah justru memeluk leherku lebih kuat. Apa-apaan ini?!

Karena marah dan kesal, langsung saja kuambil posisi duduk. Dan sukses membuat si pantat ayam itu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi anehnya, bukannya marah, dia malah memasang seringai nakal yang sukses membuatku merinding. "Apa maumu?!" bentakku sambil berusaha menjauh dari orang aneh sepertinya.

"Hn…"

TWICH!

Aku langsung menerjang tubuhnya "Dasar TEME!" teriakku.

"Dobe!"

"Apa!"

"Kau tak menyadari sesuatu?"

Ya, Sasuke benar juga. Aku langsung melepas cengkaraman-ku di kerah bajunya. Dan memandang sekeliling. Yang kudapati adalah sebuah hutan, hampir mirip dengan hutan klan Nara di Konoha, karena itu aku tidak kaget dengan beberapa pohon tropis yang ditemui mataku. Tapi, yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah…

"A-Apa kita ada di surga, Teme?" gumamku pelan sambil memeasang tampang kebingungan milikku.

"Bodoh! Kurasa tidak, justru kupikir kita bahkan belum mati," ucap si Uchiha di depanku. Aku mengernyit heran sambil memandang wajah kaku-nya. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Lihat, semua luka di tubuhmu dan aku sama sekali tidak hilang. Ditambah lagi, aku masih bisa merasakan luka-luka ini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalaku. "Ah… ya, tapi, kita ada dimana sekarang?"

BUKK!

"Makanya! Aku juga tidak tahu!" serunya kesal sambil menjitak kepalaku.

Dan aku hanya mendengus sebal sambil menatapnya dengan _death glare_ biruku, tapi tentu saja tak mempan.

Setelah itu, cukup lama kami terdiam. Sampai aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul dibalik semak di belakang Sasuke. Karena penasaran dengan keberadaan orang lain di sekitar kami, akupun mencoba mencari orang-orang itu. Dan berhasil menemukannya. Tapi, penampilan mereka yang kulihat begitu aneh.

Jumlah mereka ada sekitar seratus orang dengan beberapa kemah yang berdiri, kurasa sebuah battalion prajurit. Sebuah topi bulat dengan lipatan segitiga kecil di belakangnya terpasang rapi di kepala mereka. Dan yang membuatku merasa takjub adalah pakaian mereka. Tanpa baju, dan hanya memakai rompi tipis. Dengan bawahan kain bercorak ramai yang indah. Walau sedikit canggung, kucoba dekati mereka.

"_Sumimasen_…" ujarku pelan, berusaha untuk sopan.

Salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berdiri di dekatku pun menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh dan menatapku heran. "Kau orang asing?" tanyanya dengan bahasa yang sangat tidak kukenal. Tapi, kurasa aku mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Apa kau seorang pengembara?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan air wajah bingung.

'_Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa nanti dia bisa mengerti bahasaku? Atau harus kucoba bahasanya? Kurasa aku bisa, sih…'_

"Hm… aku, aku hanya ingin bertanya, dimana ini?"

Sejenak, prajurit itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang ramah. "Oh… selamat datang di Kerajaan Majapahit!"

'_Majapahit? Seingatku tadi aku dan Sasuke masih ada di medan perang. Apa Majapahit itu adalah salah satu kerajaan surga? Oh ya, sebelum semuanya putih, Madara sempat mengatakan "Tsukuyomi" tapi, apa Tsukuyomi itu seperti ini?'_

Segera setelah aku mengetahui nama tempat ini, aku langsung meminta izin pada pria baik hati itu dan kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Tapi, aku malah mendapati Sasuke sedang bertarung melawan beberapa orang prajurit yang kutemui tadi. Dengan sharingan yang aktif, dia hampir menghabisi mereka sendirian. Tunggu dulu, ada apa sih ini?

"Hey! Sasuke!" panggilku sambil melipat muka dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis dengan tatapan seakan berkata "Bukannya membantuku, malah marah!"

"Kenapa kau menghajar mereka?" tanyaku tak kalah sinis. Tapi, Sasuke memang belum tahu mereka sama sekali, sih. Ah, tidak! Aku tetap ingin penjelasan. Mana mungkin orang baru seperti kami malah mencari keributan di kerajaan orang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan kita dimana, dan siapa mereka? Aku, sih tidak mau mencari masalah!"

"…" dia hanya diam saja dan tak bisa menjawab.

"HEI! LIHAT! ITU ORANGNYA!"

"YA! SERBU!"

Benar saja. Gara-gara ulah Sasuke tadi, beberapa prajurit yang selamat akhirnya memanggil teman-temannya dan menyerbu kami. Awalnya Sasuke mau melawan, tapi langsung kularang dan kubawa ia berlari. Aku tak mau muncul masalah yang lebih besar. Sudah kuduga, sejak terbangun tadi perasaanku terus tak enak.

Sampai kami akhirnya terdesak di depan sebuah tebing. Sekali lagi, Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan jurus. Tapi tetap kularang. "Geez! Memangnya kenapa sich!?" akhirnya ia membentakku karena kesal.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat!" bentakku balik. Kemudian memerhatikan wajah-wajah prajurit itu. Sepertinya mereka memang sedikit ketakutan. Apalagi, penampilanku dan Sasuke saat ini memang sangat mengerikan. Aku menelan ludah ngeri.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara barito yang khas muncul di tengah kerumunan. "Hey! Ada apa ini? Yo!" dan seorang pria berotot besar, berkulit gelap dan hanya memakai kain yang diselempang di bahu, keluar dari kerumunan. Rambutnya putih dan tersisir rapi ke belakang.

"Ah, paman gurita!" pekikku kaget, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke depan wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa paman gurita ada di tempat ini? Tunggu dulu, memang bisa, sih. Tapi bukankah harusnya kondisinya sama denganku dan Sasuke?

"Orang-orang asing ini tiba-tiba menyerang sebagian batalyon, komandan!" Apa? Komandan? Jadi paman gurita adalah komandan mereka?!

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat bawa dua orang ini ke hadapan raja, yo!" kata paman gurita, memberi komando dengan rap-nya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arahku, menepuk bahuku dan berbisik, "Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Dan jangan panggil paman gurita, ya! Namaku Gajah Mada, nak…" bisiknya. Setelah itu, aku langsung terdiam. Bahkan sampai para prajurit itu membawaku dan Sasuke dengan kereta tahanan mereka.

Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar paman gurita atau Gajah Mada tadi menyanyi rap dengan asyik sambil berjalan di belakang kereta kami.

**End Naruto P.O.V**

―**Double K―**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Raja Hayam Wuruk sedang sibuk mengacak-acak catatan Empu Tantular. Sang Empu sebenarnya merasa jengah karena pasti akan dibutuhkan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk memberesakan ini semua. Tapi semua tak bisa menentang kehedak raja. Oh… betapa malang nasibmu, mpu…

"Nah! Ketemu!" ujar Hayam Wuruk kegirangan.

Ia segera mengambil sebuah kitab dari rak paling atas dan membuka satu halaman. Sang raja pun membaca dengan seksama―sambil berdiri― halaman satu, tak menemukan apapun. Halaman dua, juga tak ada yang ia cari. Ia terus membaca kitab itu halaman demi halaman bahkan sambil berdiri. Tentu saja dengan bekel bhayangkari-nya yang setia. Bahkan beberapa prajurit yang menunggunya hingga bosan di depan rumah Empu Tantular sampai membatin, 'Kenapa raja Hayam Wuruk begitu berbeda dengan kebanyakan raja, sampai mengerjakan tugas merepotkan begini sendirian.' Hingga sampailah sang raja di halaman tengah.

"Ketemu!" ujarnya senang.

Gai yang juga sudah lelah menunggu dari tadi pun ikut senang, "Bagaimana, yang mulia?" ujarnya.

"Disini dikatakan 'Dua orang yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan Majapahit dan menyingkirkan musuh terbesar adalah orang berambut pirang dan hitam' begitu ya…?" dan sang raja mengambil pose berfikir dengan tampang serius. "Bererti orang ini benar-benar sakti. Bahkan rambutnya pun ada 2 warna…" kata sang raja, masih dengan air muka serius. Sementara orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanya cengok.

"Tunggu, yang mulia, bukankah itu ada dua orang?" peringat Empu Tantular.

Si raja tersentak kaget, "Oh iya, aku lupa…"

Tok Tok Tok…

"Silahkan masuk!"

Dan seorang pengawal yang sejak tadi berjaga di depan pintu Empu Tantular langsung masuk dan memberi hormat. "Punten yang mulia, saya baru saja mendapat laporan dari gusti Gajah Mada kalau mereka mendapat tawanan perang."

"Kalau begitu, suruh Gajah Mada untuk membawa tawanan itu menghadapku. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baik, yang mulia. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah itu, si pengawal tadi langsung berlalu. Dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, sang raja menyeringai.

―**Double K―**

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuh mereka diikat seperi ulat. Tiba-tiba dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan mewah. Dari halaman tadi, terlihat kalau bangunan ini dibuat dari batu seluruhnya dan sangat dipenuhi relief di setiap sudut dindingnya. Banyak juga patung-patung besar dan aneh disini, bahkan sebagian terbuat dari emas.

"Kenapa kam idbawa kesini?!" seru Nrauto, geram.

"Hn, ini salah kita sendiri, Dobe," komentar Sasuke, malas.

TWICH!

"Kita?! Ini salahmu! Coba kalau tadi kau tak melukai mereka!" bentak Naruto yang sudah benar-benar kesal. Tentu saja dia benar, ini memang nukan salahnya sama sekali. Tapi Sasuke!

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang anggun tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan seketika itu juga, semua prajurit atau Gajah Mada yang sejak tadi asyik menyanyi. Langsung terdiam. Heran, Naruto san Sasuke langsung menoleh ke asal suara derap langkah kaki itu.

Dan yang ditangkap oleh mata mereka adalah hal yang tak menipu. Seorang pria gagah dengan rambut berwarna ptih, panjang. Dan agak jabrik seperti landak. Tidak lupa juga sebuah sanggu kecil yang terpasang manis di atas kepalanya. Lalu, bajunya yang terbilang lebih 'mahal' dari prajurit tadi. tapi, bawahan semua orang disini masih sama: kain berwarna coklat dan bercorak sangat ramai, salah satu prajurit yang membawa mereka tadi bilang nama kain itu adalah "Batik."

Sejenak, Naruto menatap Raja itu denga tatapan kaget dan heran. Begitupun sang raja yang menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Petapa genit?!" panggil Naruto, tiba-tiba dengan senyum merekah.

Dan sang raja yang merasa kalau Naruto memanggil sambil menatapnya. Langsung memasang muka aneh dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. 'Apa-apaan anak ini? Dia tadi memanggilku "Petapa genit"?' dan sang raja langsung marah-marah dengan tidak jelasnya. "Hei! Kalau memanggil raja yang sopan dong!"

"Eh?"

"Dasar Dobe! Kau tak ingat, bagaimana respon Killer Bee tadi?" bisik Sasuke, kesal.

"Ah… iya, mereka sama sekali tak mengingat kita Sasuke…"

Lalu si rambut pirang itu langsung menatap raja kembali dengan serius.

"Kudengar dari Gajah Mada, kalian bukan dari sini?" kata raja, memulai pembicaraan dengan tawanan barunya.

Awalnya entah Sasuke atau Naruto masih malas bicara, tapi akhirnya Naruto menjawab duluan. "Ya, kami rasa, kami tersesat," jawab Naruto inosen.

Raja Hayam Wuruk manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Hayam Wuruk dengan gelar Rajasanagara. Dan aku sudah memimpin Majapahit sejak tahu 1350 sampai sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke cengok sambil meresapi yang barusan raja itu katakan, si Rajasanagara malah asyik berbisik-bisik dengan seorang wanita berambut putih dan berkulit gelap di sampingnya. Tampaknya pembicaraan mereka sangat seru sampai beberapa kali wanita itu mengangguk riang.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Naruto, heran melihat itu.

Dan sang raja sepertinya sudah selesai bicara dengan wanita tadi. Lalu, ia kembali menghadap ke depan semua orang di ruangan. "Gajah Mada!" panggilnya pada pria berotot di belakang SasuNaru.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Aku punya sebuah misi untukmu dan dua tawanan perang ini―" belum selesai sang raja bicara, Sasuke sudah menghela duluan.

"Jangan panggil aku 'tawanan perang!' Aku ini calon Hokage! Lebih baik panggil si Dobe ini saja!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, TEME!? Yang calon Hokage itu aku!"

"Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan!"

**BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! JDUAG! BRAK! (Skip time―)**

Prajurit berompi biru memandang kesal pada Naruto. Dan Gajah Mada a.k.a Bee mendecih di wajah Sasuke. Akhirnya dua orang pembuat onar ini bisa dipisahkan. Raja Hayam Wuruk benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dua orang ini begitu ngotot bertarung. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama terikat seluruh tubuh seperti ulat. Dan kini, entah Naruto atau Sasuke sama-sama membuang muka.

Rajasanagara menghela nafas, dongkol sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Haah… kalau begitu, segeralah bersiap-siap Gajah Mada. Dan suruh anak juga buahmu untuk mengurusi mereka berdua. Nanti aku dan Empu Tantular akan memberikan penjelasan yang lebih rinci tentang misi 'pencarian' kali ini." Dan Gajah Mada pun mengangguk.

―**Double K―**

"Tidak mungkin harganya lima koin emas! Lihat saja, kualitas tembikar ini! Bahkan kerajinan hasil dari Majapahit jauh lebih baik."

"Tapi ini asli peninggalan Ratu Li Xiu. Bahkan Ratu memajangnya di kamar ratu sendiri. Percayalah!"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa bos mau membelinya? Lagi pula, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum gelap, bos."

"Hm~ kalau peninggalan orang penting, sih… oke, kita ambil barang ini!"

Hiruk pikuk di pasar alun-alun sudah mulai memudar. Para penjual kepompong ulat sutra memikul karung-karung kepompong mereka yang tak laku kembali ke rumah. Para pedagang perkamen dan tembikar mulai menutup kios mereka dengan papan-papan panjang. Dan di suasana sore yang indah kemerahan ini, tiga orang pria berjalan dengan santai di antara orang-orang yang menatap aneh pada mereka bertiga. Ya, tentu saja, mereka terlihat sangat mencolok dengan pakaian khas bangsawan dan beberapa perhiasan emas.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa risih dengan kondisinya yang 'hampir' telanjang. Hanya memakai rompi berwarna orange dan bawahan Batik. Sementara Sasuke justru terlihat biasa saja. Dia sudah biasa tampil bertelanjang dada berkat _hakama_ lama-nya. Ditambah lagi, mulutnya masih terasa tak enak gara-gara makanan yang makan sebelumnya di istana tadi. menurut Bee, nama makanan itu adalah jengkol. Uukh… dirinya sangat membenci jengkol! Tapi sepertinya Sasuke justru mekan dengan lahap tadi. ya sudahlah… Semua pikiran itu langsung terbang begitu saja dari kepala Naruto saat Bee menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di sebuah gerbang batu yang agung.

"Nah, perjalanan kita dimulai dari sini. Pertama-tama, kita akan mencari selendang Dewi Wulan. Setelah itu, mencari enam benda lain! Yo!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Disusul Naruto dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakangnya, ikut mensejajarkan diri.

Naruto menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah wajah Bee dan Sasuke yang berbinar diterpa sinar keemasan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa aneh saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah putih dengan tatapan tegas dan sangat tampan itu sedikit tersenyum sambil memandang matahari. DEG! _'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat apa yang ia katakan disaat terakhir? Payah! Payah! Payah!'_ batinnya frustasi dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Oke! Let's go! Yo!" ujar Bee.

"Ya!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Apa maksud sang Raja meminta SasuNaru untuk ikut dengan Bee? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'ramalan'? Lalu, seperti apa misi pencarian itu? Apa yang akan mereka temui di depan? Selendang dewi Wulan? Apa saja 6 benda yang tersisa? Petualangan dimulai dari sini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ket: **1. Prajurit/pelayan pribadi raja

Moshi-moshi minna-san! \(=_=)/

Aduuhhh…. Rasanya otak Kyuu kebelah lima kalo nulis fic yang full with humor… x)

Jadi, untuk chap 1 serius dulu ya…? Walau humor gagal pun tetap ada T.T

Sebenernya, tadinya Kyuu mau buat fic yang menggabungkan unsur Indo, dengan berbagai riset sejarah, ilmu pengetahuan, kebudayaan, politik dan bla.. bla.. bla.. _ dimana SasuNaru juga ikut terlibat dalam sejarah _ makanya di prolog Kyuu tulis gak janji update cepat… :P

Tapi beberapa orang dan semua temen Kyuu minta fic ini dijadiin fic humor(?) dan salah satunya… (¬_¬) *ngelirik Kalong* Makanya, dari gaya bahasa dan reaksi SasuNaru pas di prolog agak beda dgn chap 1 ini xD

Haha… mungkin lain kali aja deh Kyuu buat fic berat dengan unsur Indo-nya… xD lagian, Kyuu belum punya koleksi fic parody...

Oh ya, Kyuu juga ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih atas reader dan review di chap sebelumnya! Kyuu seneng banget loh dapet respon positif! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! *peluk atu-atu*

Harapan Kyuu selanjutnya adalah: semoga masih bisa kental dengan budaya Indonesia yang berusaha ditampilkan. AMIN! _

.

Jangan ada yang tanya ke Kyuu gimana chap 2 nanti, karena itu ada di tangan Kalong! :D

Nah lo! Nah lo! Sekarang Kyuu (dan pembaca) menunggu chap 2 darimu Kalong!

Kyuu bisa jamin, chap depan bakal lebih banyak kegokilan!^^

.

Bagus atau abal tingkat kronis? REVIEW YA! ..

See you with Kyuuto Karen in chapter 3! *kiss*


	3. Chapter 2

Indonesia Fantasia!

Ihik… ihik… *nangis ampe ingus meler*

Pembaca **IKADA** alias Itupun KAlau aDA, mohon jangan percaya jika episode buatan Kalong memiliki tingkat humor yang tinggi. Kyuuto itu tukang ngibul… *dicekik*

**Peringatan!** Di episode ini sungguh GaJe, sungguh OOC, sungguh minim deskripsi, sungguh garink cenderung renyah se-renyah _wafer_ tanggo, dan banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Pengetahuan aye sungguh kurang. Maafkan aye, neng Kyuuto. Maafkan aye, reader-sama IKADA. Maafkan aye, Masashi Kishimoto selaku disclaimer… *lap ingus pake kain kafan* ihik…

Sebenernye aye terima-terima aje sebuah flame di kotak revew. Tapi, ini bukan fict Kalong sendiri yo?

* * *

-.-.-

_"Sore honey, ikhikhik!"_

_"Sore juga say, kiss… umah!"_

Ya, pembaca IKADA. Percakapan mengerikan itu didalagi oleh bijuu kece badai berekor 9 bernama Kyuubi. Sang bijuu kece tengah telepon-teleponan bersama sang pacar bernama Yuyu Kang-kang. Salahkanlah Tobi si anak baek yang dengan penuh kasih sayang memberikan segenggam hape merek Samson beserta pulsa tidak terbatas seperti chakra sang bijuu untuk Kyuubi disaat penyerangan Konoha beberapa tahun silam. Hingga Kyuubi dan Yuyu Kang-kang saling mengomentari foto, kenalan, jadian, dan tuker nomer hape melalui Facebook . (Tunggu dulu, jangan heran para pemirsa sekalian. Ini ide Kyuuto duluan. Siapa suruh dia bikin adegan Jiraiya baca SMS == Kyuuto yang ngetik)

_"Say, jadi bijuu itu rasanya gimana?" _tanya sang Yuyu yang tengah dilanda virus kepo. Kyuubi menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, goyang itik ekor 9. Hee, tunggu. Kyuubi itu itik?

_"Rasanya itu… kayak~"_

Kriiiuuuuuk….

Sang jinchuriki dari Kyuubi tengah memberi sinyal bernama lapar dengan alaram perut. Sang bijuu yang terganggu akan gempa bumi buatan Naruto misuh-misuh dalam kerangkeng mbah Minato.

_"Say, suara apaan tuh?" _Yuyu Kang-kang bertanya dengan nada kepo tingkat Dewa. Kyuubi berfikir sejenak, memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

_"Ah, kagak nape-nape. Itu, suara genteng kamarku bocor…" _ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum-senyum mesem, merasa kencan jarak jauhnya terganggu.

_"Bocor? Kayak yang di iklan-iklan cat itu yah?" _mulut Yuyu Kang-kang dimonyong-monyongkan saat mengatakan "Bocor." Agar lebih menghayati.

_"Hehe, iya yang… tunggu yah? Aku mau betulin genteng. Um…ah!" _Kyuubi mencium hape Samsonnya dengan bringas. Hape yang malang…

_"Iya honey…" _tapi yang lebih tragis adalah nasib hape milik Yuyu. Karena setelah itu, hapenya ia gencet dengan gemas sampai retak. Hape Yuyu sayang, hape Yuyu malang.

"Hei Gaki, aku benci dengan bunyi perutmu… tak sadarkah kau telah ganggu kencanku? Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu… bunyi ini, membunuhku…."Raung Kyuubi dengan menganti lirik lagu D'Masiv "Cinta ini membunuhku." Menjadi "Bunyi ini membunuhku."

'Aku kan lapar, Kurama… aku tidka memakan suguhan dari Raja Hayam Wuruk...' keluh Naruto pilu sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Sore-sore, hanya memakai rompi, kedinginan, dan dipelototi sang Uchiha mesum yang lebih mesum dibandingkan Sannin legendaris.

"Ya makan, dong! Gitu ajah kok refot?" jawab Kyuubi dengan bahasa alay yang datang dari negeri antah berantah. Membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bergidik ngeri, mengira Kyuubi kesambet setan kuyang.

Kriiuuuuk….

Gajah Mada dan Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan perut keroncongan nan pilu karya Naruto seasson dua yang lebih keras menoleh ke asal suara. Yang diperhatikan hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sasuke si hemat bicara seolah bisu dan berlalu kedepan. Sementara Gajah Mada mendekati Naruto.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Gajah Mada. Naruto manggut-manggut layaknya beo diberi biskuit.

"Benarkah?" Naruto manggut-manggut layaknya Akamaru diajak Inuzuka Kiba jalan-jalan.

"Kau yakin?" sekarang ini Naruto lebih mirip Spongebob yang meminta resep kraby patty.

"Oh, baiklah. Kukira kau haus. Yo!" Ucap Gajah Mada santai sambil nge-rap plus mengikir kuku. Hobi baru yang entah kenapa bisa muncul. Mungkin tingkat ke-gajeannya muncul setelah meninggalkan gerbang tadi.

'Siaaal! Dattebayo!' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Matanya bukan lagi biru jernih, tapi putih semua. Mulutnya doweh, auranya suram, semua rambutnya berdiri, cakarnya memanjang.

"I-iya-iya! Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Gajah Mada saat melihat ekspresi Naruto menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Sundel Bolong _feat_ Sadako _feat_ Banaspati _feat_ Kuchisake onna. Hampir saja Gajah Mada mengompol di hutan belantara sampai dia ingat, ada sebuah papan reklame besar di tengah hutan bertuliskan "DILARANG BUANG AIR KECIL SEMBARANGAN!"

"Bagus, bagus! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Gajah Mada dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Saat mata Sasuke tak sengaja melihat perjabatan tangan MadaNaru, hatinya panas. Panas, sepanas panggangan daging milik Chouji.

'Tenang Sasuke, tenang… _keep calm_ and love Uzumaki Naruto…' pikir Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus dada. Rencananya untuk menciptakan chidori dan diserahkan untuk Gajah Mada a.k.a paman gurita lenyap seiring ingatannya tentang martabat Uchiha yang berwibawa muncul. Tapi…

**Sepi durung biso nendro**

**Kagodho mring wewayang**

**Kang ngrerindhu ati**

**Kawitane**

Sebuah tembang dengan suara nyaring binti melengking muncul ditengah hutan. Rambut pantat ayam, bulu kuduk, sampai bulu ketek Sasuke berdiri saking takutnya. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya, malu dilihat oleh sang uke.

"Pa-paman Gajah Mada, su-suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto, lebih gagap dibandingkan Hinata yang ketahuan tengah main ludruk oleh Hiashi. Dipandangnya wajah sang Gajah Mada yang memiliki kecocokan sensor wajah dengan Killer Bee. Gajah Mada juga memandang wajah Naruto.

"Itu, tembang lingsir wengi." Ucap Gajah Mada tanpa jurus nge-rap andalannya.

**Mung sembrono njur kulino**

**Ra ngiro yen bakal nuwuhke tresno**

**Nanging duh tibane aku dewe kang nemahi**

**Nandang bronto**

"Su-suaranya seram!" komentar Naruto sambil memeluk Gajah Mada dengan mesra _feat_ rasa takut. Kejadian naas tersebut membuat Sasuke cemburu tingkat akut. Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah sang jinchuriki hanya bersungut-sungut. Sementara Gajah Mada mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Dobe, jangan saling peluk-pelukan!" bentak Sasuke dengan sharingan aktif. Boros chakra.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sadar posisi. Mendengar jawaban dari sang (calon) uke (menurutnya), teplokan di jidat Sasuke yang didalangi oleh Sasuke sendiri telah tercatat dalam sejarah Indonesia di kala senja itu. Pikir, pikir, pikir. Alasan agar Naruto mau melepaskan pelukannya dengan Gajah Mada.

"Karena kata baka aniki beserta Tobi anak baek, kalian bukan muhrim!"

JEGER!

'Apakah si rambut pantat ayam itu adalah titisan Dewa Wisnu? Kenapa dia bisa melontarkan sebuah ceramah yang bijak? Yo~!' pikir Gajah Mada dengan rap di setiap suku katanya.

**Kasung loro**

**Sing tak puji ojo lali**

**Janjine mugo biso tak ugemi**

Seiring dengan suara tembang itu, tercium aroma bunga. Bukan, bukan mawar tapi melati.

"Ke-kenapa ada harum wewangian seperti bunga mawar?" tanya Naruto, yang sudah memisahkan diri dari Gajah Mada.

"Dobe. Bukan mawar, tapi melati." Ingat Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Mawar? Benarkah? Bukankah itu bau kembang kantil? Setauku, itu tanda-tanda bidadari! Yo!" seru Gajah Mada sambil berlari menuju sumber bau kembang setaman tersebut. Kearah air terjun.

**Sepi durung biso nendro**

**Kagodho mring wewayang**

**Kang ngrerindhu ati**

**Kawitane**

"Paman gurita! Tunggu aku!" seru Naruto sambil berlari tunggang-langgang mengikuti Gajah Mada. Di belakang, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto.

'Dari belakang, Dobe seksi juga yah?' pikir Sasuke dengan kemesuman level Master.

-.-.-

Dari semak-semak, trio pemburu selendang tengah mengintip 7 orang bidadari yang tengah bermain pistol-pistolan air. Senandung nyaring senyaring suara Kushina yang tengah memarahi Minato tersebut berasal dari para bidadari. Gajah Mada beserta Naruto kejang-kejang, matanya berbentuk lope-lope, lidahnya keluar seperti Akamaru kehausan. Kejadian tragis tersebut terjadi akibat kecantikan para bidadari yang naujubile imindjalik, pasti didandani oleh Orochimaru yang ahli menata rias.

"Hei, duren montong," ucap Gajah Mada sambil menoel-noel bahu Naruto. Naruto menoleh.

"Opo mene?" ucap Naruto dengan bahasa daerah. Entahlah, belajar darimana. Sharingan Sasuke pun manjadi juling saat mendengar ucapan sang uke tersayang hani bani switi.

"Kau lihat selendang disana?" tanya Gajah Mada sambil menunjuk 7 helai selendang yang tersangkut di batang daun pohon pisang, berjarak 10 meter dari kediaman trio maling jemuran. Naruto menggangguk.

"Ambilah selendang milik Nawang Wulan!" perintah Gajah Mada diktator. Dengan kesal, Naruto berjingkat menuju pohon pisang.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Naruto serasa cenat-cenut saat mendekati pohon pisang. Jagoan kecil ini takut jika ketahuan oleh ketujuh bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, lalu digebukin, lalu mati. Padahal cita-citanya menjadi Hokage belum kesampaian.

'Kenapa aku harus menjalani misi bodoh ini?' jerit Naruto membatin pilu.

'Deritamu, jinchuriki.' Ledek Kyuubi sambil meng-_update_-kan status. Supaya teman-teman sesama bijuu tidak meledeknya dengan nama Kyuubi no kudet.

_Jinchuriki gue lagi maling jemuran! Ini jinchuriki gue! Mana jinchuriki elo?_

Status yang aneh.

Kembali lagi pada sang calon tersangka maling jemuran. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Naruto. Kakinya gemetar, takut.

5 meter lagi…

4 meter lagi…

2 meter lagi…

1 meter lagi…

"Satu meter saja, jarakmu dengannya." Senandung Gajah Mada dengan tembang lagu "Satu jam saja." Mendegus, Sasuke yang mendengarnya dongkol sendiri.

'Dia menyindir rambutku yang mirik pantat bebek, hum?' pikir Sasuke sambil menyiapkan rencana pembantaian kerataan Majapahit. Tentunya lebih sadis dibanding pembantaiak klan Uchiha. Ataupun Kuti.

Kriiuuuuk…

'Anjrit!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Segeralah Naruto berlari menuju pohon pisang terdekat. Perut Naruto memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya sesosok bidadari dengan pakaian serba hijau. "Seperti suara perut yang keroncongan…" bidadari serba hijau itu menghentikan aksi tembak-menembakan air kepada saudari-saudarinya.

"I-iya, aku dengar itu, saudariku!" timpal bidadari dengan pakaian serba biru. "Su-suara yang sangat me-memilukan!"

"Asalnya dari pohon pisang ambon tadi, adinda!" seru bidadari dengan pakaian serba putih. Mendengar penuturan dari bidadari putih, semua bidadari melirik kearah pohon pisang. Tempat selendang-selendang mereka bergelantungan.

'Kuso! Jangan sampai mereka melihatku!' rutuk Naruto. Kyuubi berdecak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghajar mereka saja, gaki?" saran Kyuubi. Naruto menggeleng.

'Kasihan mereka, Kurama. Mereka perempuan!'

"Hem… bagaimana kalau kau meminta Gamakichi untuk menyembur mereka dengan air?"

'Kau benar juga, Kurama-nii!" Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pooft!

Tidak disangka-sangka. Tidak diduga-duga. Yang muncul adalah, monyet milik si buta dari gua hantu.

"KYAA! KENAPA YANG MUNCUL ADALAH ENMA, SAUDARANYA SUN GOKONG!?" pekik Naruto, membuat semua bidadari syok.

"Siapa disana!?" semua bidadari menatap tajam pohon pisang yang tak berdosa.

Hening…

"Uu aak!" suara sang monyet memecah keheningan. Gajah Mada a.k.a Bee dan Sasuke gigit jari, takut jika prosesi permalingan Naruto gagal total. Keringat dingin mengucur lebih deras dibandingkan deras dan dahsyatnya arus kali Ciliwung.

Pooft!

"Sekali lagi! Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pooft!

Munculah Hoshigaki Kisame, sang ikan emas, sobihnya Bawang Putih.

'Ck, kenapa yang muncul malah ikan julung-julung?'

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pooft!

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Benar-benar gagal. Yang muncul bukanlah sang bulfrog yang dulunya unyu-unyu. Melainkan…

"Hei nak, untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

Naga dari Besakih.

"Ka-kau siapa!?" Naruto menuding naga jejadian tersebut.

"Aku? Namaku Besukih." Ucap naga tersebut, membuat Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Saudariku, lihat! Ada naga!" pekik bidadari hijau sambil menuding Besukih. Semua mata menuju kearah naga.

"Dobe!" Sasuke berlari kencang menuju kearah sang (calon) uke tercinta yang tengah gemetaran, hampir ngompol. Segera saja Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan, berpose pahlawan melindungi Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dan melindunginya bak super hore, ehm maksudnya hero, Naruto terharu.

"Kau… kenapa berusaha melindungiku?"

"Karena kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu, Dobe." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto termewek-mewek sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ingusnya meler tak terkira saking terharunya.

'Cihuy!' batin Sasuke senang. Melihat adegan peluk-pelukan tersebut, Gajah Mada geleng-geleng kepala, nge-rap sambil mengikir kuku. "Katanya bukan muhrim… Yo~" keluhnya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian peluk-pelukan?" tanya naga Besukih kepo. Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dengan pipi merah semerah mata sharingan _feat_ ekor Kyuubi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa…" ucap Naruto malu-malu rubah. Sasuke jadi gemas melihat kelakuan di Dobe garong.

"Naga, jangan kau menyakiti Dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya banyak bacot serta sok pahlawan. Besukih jadi sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak manusia?" tanya naga Besukih. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang.

"Ada!" ucap mereka kompak.

"Apa itu?"

"Membawa kami kabur!" ucap mereka kompak sambil 'Mengembat' selendang para bidadari. Tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka. Apakah selendang Nawang Wulan, Nawang Lintang, ataupun Nawang Bombay. Mereka pun kabur, dengan mengajak Gajah Mada tentunya.

-.-.-

Seorang pria berambut emo dengan kulit putih pucat tengah bermain seruling dibawah pohon rindang. Bunyi seruling yang merdu, tepatnya MERusak DUnia tersebut membuat beberapa burung yang terbang di langit jingga tepar tak berdaya.

"Langit senja yang indah." Ucapnya sembari memandang langit dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Tapi kekaguman itu sirna saat cahaya mentari sore terhalangi sesosok hewan besar.

"A-apa itu…" mata pria itu, bernama Sai Tarub menajam. "I-itu naga!?"

"Yiha!" ucap Naruto dan Gajah Mada girang saat naga Besukih terbang semakin cepat. Sai merunduk saat naga Besukih melewati pohon tempatnya bersantai. Sehelai selendang jatuh saat penerbangan menuju puncak kepala Sai. Dan selendang itu milik…

"Nawang Ino!?" ucap Sai saat membaca tulisan di selendang tersebut.

"Itu dia pencurinya!" seru sesosok bidadari bernama Nawang Wulan sambil menuding Sai. Bidadari-bidadari lainnya menatap tajam kearah Sai yang tengah memegang selendag berwarna kuning. Dengan cepat, Sai menyembunyikan selendang kuning milik Nawang Ino dibalik keteknya sambil berlari menghindar dari amukan para bidadari yang lebih ganas dari juubi sekalipun.

"HAJAR DIA!"

"HIAAAT!"

"HUEE!" Sai berlari-lari mengelilingi hutan. Namun akhirnya, tertangkap oleh para bidadari.

"Sai Tarub anak nakal, suka mencuri selendang. Ayo lekas disunat! Jangan diberi ampun! Yey!" seru para bidadari dengan biadab sambil mengarak Sai Tarub keliling hutan dengan kayu salib. Sai sudah merinding membayangkan apa yang namanya disunat.

"Ampuni aku!" jerit Sai. Selendang yang terapit di keteknya terjatuh, dan Ino mengambilnya.

"Selendangku!" seru Ino senang.

"Aku tidak bersalah!" seru Sai. Ino melirik Sai dengan rasa iba.

"Hei, pemuda berketek lebat!" Ino memakai selendangnya. Kemudian Ino terbang, melepaskan ikatan Sai di tiang salib dan membawa Sai Tarub kabur.

"Nawang Ino, kau penghianat!" seru semua bidadari sambil mengumpat. Ino cuek saja sambil mengagumi kegantengan Sai.

'Terimakasih, naga jejadian!' batin Sai sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

-.-.-

Naruto, Gajah Mada dan Sasuke turun dari punggung sang naga. Hari mulai malam.

"Hei, naga Besukih, terimakasih ya?" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum naga Besukih pergi.

"Sama-sama, anak manusia…" naga Besukih pergi. Dan sekarang, pertanyaan muncul.

"Sisa-sisa selendang ini akan kita apakan, yo?" tanya Gajah Mada. Sasuke dan Naruto memandang kelima selendang sisa. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung mengembat selendang-selendang itu.

"Ini untuk pakaianku saja! Dingin sekali, aku tidak terbiasa memakai rompi terbuka!" seru Naruto senang sambil melilitkan selendang-selendang tersebut. Melihat aurat Naruto yang tertutup selendang, Sasuke meringis pilu.

'Dobe… karena selendang-selendang itu, aku tidak dapat lirik-lirikan lagi denganmu…' batin Sasuke pilu.

"Kriuuuuk..."

Sebuah suara muncul. Semua orang memandang kearah...

"Teme, kau juga lapar?" kepada Sasuke.

_Jinchuriki gue make selendang kayak orang India! Itu jinchuriki gue! Mana jinchuriki elo?_

Status yang aneh…

-.-.-

Jadi, kemanakah trio macan MAling jemuran cewe CANtik akan berpetualang? Dan dongeng mana yang akan diobok-obok? Tanyakan pada neng… KYUUTO! *suara halilintar chidori*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuberculosis**


	4. Chapter 3: Nyanyian Pantai Selatan

**Wajib baca WARNING-nya! ^o^**

.

.

.

* * *

**Kyuuto Karen & Kalong No Kitsune**

_Present:_

―**Indonesian Fantasia―**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Fantasy, Parody, Adventure

**WARNING!:** cerita yang super ABAL, GAJE, GARING, HUMOR GAGAL, ANEH, BL, TYPO'S, AU, OOC, Penuh kegilaan dan ketidak warasan, Ketidak nyambungan(?) dan banyak sekali trouble yang akan anda temukan, Tidak lupa juga untuk nama-nama orang, gelar, panggilan yang ngasal abizz. Jika tidak suka, segera tekan tombol "Back" yang ada di pojok kiri atas, atau sekalian aja tekan gambar silang merah di pojok kanan atas :3 sekali lagi, fic ini dibuat hanya untuk HIBURAN.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nyanyian Pantai Selatan**

TAP TAP TAP

Trio maling jemuran yang kita tahu Naruto, Sasuke dan Gajah Mada sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan maja yang rimbun. Setelah semalam menginap dengan fasilitas 6 selendang yang dijadikan karpet selimut di gua batu. Pagi ini mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Haah… kemarin itu, hampir saja!" ucap Naruto sambil melilitkan sebuah selendang di lehernya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lalu, akan kita apakan semua selendang ini? Dan lagi, kau belum menjelaskan apa tujuan kita sebenarnya," selidik Sasuke tajam pada Gajah Mada yang berjalan di depannya dan Naruto.

"Oh ya! Sasuke benar! Kemarin kan kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mencuri selendang-selendang ini," tambah Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara di dalam, Kyuubi sedang update status dengan hape Samsonnya.

'_Jinchuriki gue mau nambang emas! Ini jichuriki gue, mana jinchuriki loe :v ?'_

Dan tak lama kemudian, sang pacar tersayang Yuyu kang-kang komen_ 'Akyu kan gak punya Jinchuriki, beb…' _oke, lupakan saja dunia bijuu dan per-facebook-an yang jaauuuhhhh lebih tak penting untuk dibahas daripada naiknya harga cabe dan tomat.

"Sebenarnya, Raja Hayam Wuruk mengutusku dan kalian berdua untuk mengumpulkan 7 benda pusaka dalam ramalan―" belum selesai Gajah Mada bercerita, Naruto yang dengan kecepatan hiraisin milik Papa Minato segera menyambarnya.

"Tapi untuk apa benda-benda itu? Dan kenapa harus kami?"

DUAGH!

"Diamlah, Dobe! Lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus membusuk di penjara kan?" Sasuke langsung membayangkan jika dirinya yang tampan dan keren, tiba-tiba harus tinggal sekamar dengan tikus-tikus dan kecoa yang sebenarnya dala pasukan barisan depan dari planet lain yang ingin membunuh manusia!(?)

"Iya! Iya! Maaf… ngomong-ngomong…" Naruto langsung berlari ke depan dan berjalan sejajar dengan Gajah Mada a.k.a Bee.

"Benda pusaka apa yang akan kita cari berikutnya?"

"Ssstt…." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendesis keras, menyuruh mereka semua diam.

**Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi… hiks…**

**Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam…**

**Aku tersesat… hiks… dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang… hiks….**

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah sebuah suara seonggok manusia yang sedang menyanyi sambil bermain (?) dari arah semak-semak. Karena penasaran, akhirnya sang Trio maling jemuran pun mengintip dari balik pohon jengkol terdekat. Dan mata mereka menangkap pemandangan yang benar-benar asooyy. Ternyata seorang… wanita yang memakai kebaya hijau bukan khas kerajaan Majapatit *plaakk* Majapahit, maksudnya. Dengan rambut coklat panjang yang tergerai indah dan berkilauan oleh sinar surya. Dengan lutut ditekuk di depan dada dan sebuah bunga melati di tangannya, ia menyinden.

Trio maling jemuran pun terpana akan pesona abal gadis itu. Mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan berseri dan sambil ngiler. Persis seperti Petapa genit yang sedang mengintip gadis-gadis di pemandian.

Petokk! Petokk!

"Ng?" tiba-tiba seekor ayam genit datang mematuki kaki mulus Sasuke. Sasuke pun memandang ayam jago itu intens. Pandang… pandang… pandang… TING!

"Merry~!" pekik Sasuke lebay dan langsung memeluk ayam terkutuk bagi fansnya itu.

Petokk! Petokk!

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini, Teme?!" ujar Naruto syok yang melihat adegan dramatis di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak syok, kalau beberapa hari lalu ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu dan tiba-tiba sekarang orang itu lebih memilih seekor ayam daripada dirimu! Nyesek! Mabrow, nyesek!

"Itu karena kau terlalu jual mahal Naruto!" sembur Kyuubi.

"Di-Diam kau, Kyuu!"

"Terserah…!" merasa dibentak oleh jinchuriki-nya, si Kyuubi pun segera berjongkok sambil korek-korek tanah.

"Ayo, kita ikuti gadis itu!" Bee memberi komando layaknya mahapatih kebanyakan.

―**Double K―**

"Oh… jadi begitu? Tapi bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan bekas air mandinya?" tanya Naruto masih bingung sekaligus heran.

Saat ini, di pantai, mereka masih sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik 'gadis' yang tadi mereka temui di tengah hutan. Menurut Gajah Mada, gadis itu bernama Neji Roro Kidul yang baru diusir dari istananya karena kutukan PANU, KUDIS, KURAP yang dialaminya. Konon katanya, kutukannya itu adalah santet kiriman sang ratu jahat yang iri terhadap kecantikan si Neji Roro Kidul. Malang…

**Kuberlari kau terdiam…**

**Kumenangis… hiks… kau tersenyum…**

**Kuberduka kau… hiks… bahagia…**

**Kupergi kau… kembali… hiks… hiks…**

Lagi-lagi sang Neji Roro Kidul (NRK yang bisa juga di singkat NeRaKa) melantunkan sebuah tembang sambil duduk di kolong pondok-pondokan pantai yang bolong. Mungkin ia malu jika rupanya yang mengerikan dilihat oleh orang-orang.

KRIIUUKK! KRIIIUUKK!

"Hei~ aku lapar, Teme~" Naruto mulai memberi alarm.

"Oh… kau lapar? Sebentar Dobe…" Sasuke tampak memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya. "Nah, makan saja jengkol ini, Dobe…" katanya sok lembut dengan sorot mata blink-blink sambil menyodorkan sebugkus nasi uduk lengkap dengan jengkol yang banyak.

"WEEKKKSS! AKU GAK MAU MAKAN ITU!"

"Kalau begitu ya sudah! Aku saja yang makan ini!"

"HEH! DASAR! PAMAN GURITA~! AKU LAPAR! AKU LAPAR!" rengek Naruto kemudian dengan gaya pocong kebelet pipis.

"Hah? Kau tidak haus? Yo?" saut Gajah Mada, watados di samping Naruto.

"Oi! Jangan terus menanyakan hal itu, dong!"

Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu karena suara Naruto yang mengganggunya makan jengkol, akhirnya ikut naik pitam. "LALU KAU MAU MAKAN APA, DOBE?!" jerit Sasuke dengan nistanya. Lalu?

Saking kagetnya Merry dengan bentakan Sasuke yang sudah seperti mbok-mbok manggil tukang jamu, membuat ayam jago itu terbang ke langit yang tinggi dan meledak di angkasa seperti kembang api.

Petok! Petok!

NGUUUIIIIINNNNGGGGG

DUUUAAARRRRR!

"Pernahkah kau bicara… hiks… tapi tak didengar… hiks… tak di―UHUK ! UHUK!" sialnya, Merry yang telah menjadi ayam bakar dan hancur berkeping-keping layaknya korban Sukhoi Superjet 100 langsung mendaratkan pahanya yang mulus ke mulut NRK denga nistanya. Membuat tembangan ke 99 gadis itu putus di tengah jalan. Sementara dada menggodanya terlempar tepat di atas rambut durian montong Naruto. Puja kulit kerang ajaib!

"WOY! SIAPA NEH YANG NGELEMPAR PAHA AYAM KE MULUT GUE?!" cecar NRK kalap bin gelap mata sambil mencak-mencak di kolong pondok bolong itu.

"Mampus! Sembunyi, yo!"

SasuNaru pun menurut seperti anjing setia dan kembali menyembunyikan kepala mereka di semak-semak.

―**Double K―**

Kalian tahu apa yang paling dibenci Uchiha terakhir ini di dunia? Selain si pinky, Madara dan Obito tentunya. Kalau kalian tidak tahu, lihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Dan lihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal bin asemnya.

"Oke, ini sudah di luar batas! Harus berapa lama lagi?! Harus berapa hari lagi, hah?! Kapan dia akan mandi?!" rintih Sasuke dengan nista, lalu memakan jengkol terakhirnya. Ia paling benci menunggu! Menunggu guru Kakashi saja sudah membuat darahnya naik, apalagi sekarang ini dia sudah menunggu selama beberapa hari! Kalian takkan pernah tau bagaimana penderitannya, yang hanya dengan sebuah rompi tipis, tidur di antara semak-semak dan dipacari nyamuk! Kalian tak tahu!

"Sasuke, sabar! Sabar! Kalau tak bisa sabar, bagaimana bisa jadi hokage?!" ujar Naruto lembut sambil mengelus-elus lengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena jarang makan seminggu ini, ia jadi kerasukan setan genit. Apalagi, ia sudah tidak makan ramen selama sebulan.

"Eh…? Naru-chan, lalu, kalau kau sudah merelakanku untuk jadi hokage, kau akan jadi apa?" balas Sasuke tak kalah lembut seperti seorang suami pengertian yang menasihati istrinya untuk berhemat 'Lumayan, kesempatan bisa mesra-mesraan' dasar OOC!

"Tentu saja nanti aku akan jadi… hm… istrimu?" Naruto membeo dengan wajah innocent. Siapa saja, cepat panggil dukun!

"Oh… Naru-chan! Tentu saja boleh~!"

Sementara Gajah Mada memikirkan ide, Sasuke malah mengambil kesempatan. 'Ah, biarlah! Mereka memang masih muda…' batinnya. Lalu ia kembali berpikir. Pikir… Pikir… Pikir… TING! Sebuah bohlam nista yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba menyala di atas kepala uban milik Bee.

Sambil menghiraukan adegan SasuNaru yang sudah mulai HOT dibelakangnya, mahapatih yang terkenal dengan sumpah Palapa-nya itu mulai mengendap-endap dalam kegelapan malam di pantai hari ini.

Ia berjalan pelan seperti maling jemuran ke arah kolong pondok, tempat Neji Roro Kidul tertidur. Lalu, berusaha membangunkannya. Misi rahasia yang sudah dipikirkannya saat ini adalah: membuat mimpi.

"Roro… Roro…" panggilnya dengan suara halus. Dan NRK yang notabene-nya adalah seorang putri yang santun langsung terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata.

"Roro… dengarkan aku…" bisik Gajah Mada dari balik pohon toge.

"Ah… apa ada yang bicara denganku?" tanya Neji pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bodoh… aku bicara dengamu…"

'Gak usah pake 'bodoh' berapa sih?!' batin Neji kesal.

"Aku adalah penguasa alam ini… dan aku tahu apa obat untuk pengakitmu…"

Neji Roro Kidul merinding. "A-Apa obatnya?" tanyanya gagap seperti Azis gagap.

"Obatnya… adalah… kau… harus… mandi di laut selatan… maka semua PANU, KUDIS, KURAP-mu akan segera sembuh…"

Glek!

Neji Roro Kidul menelan ludah ngeri. Ia memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya dan meremasnya (kebiasaannya di malam hari). "Be-Benarkah itu? Kalau aku mandi di laut selatan, maka aku akan sembuh?"

"Ya… percayalah pada Dewa Bhatara Agung…"

"Ta-Tapi… dimana letak laut selatan, mbah?" tanya Neji lagi dengan bego-nya.

"Di depan matamu… bodoh!"

"A-APA?! COBA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI DEWA BRENGSEK!"

"…"

"HEI!"

'Mungkin besok aku akan mencobanya…'

―**Double K―**

**Cobalah… mengerti…**

**Semua ini… menjadi… arti… hiks…**

**Selamanya takkan… berhenti…**

**Inginkan rasakan… hiks…**

**Rindu ini… menjadi… hiks… satu….**

**Biar waktu yang… memisahkan… hiks…**

"Ahh… dia nyanyi melulu, sih! Kapan 'mandi'-nya?!" gerutu Naruto, bosan. Apa Trio maling jemuran sekarang ini sudah berubah nama menjadi Trio tukang intip?

"Nah! Aku punya ide, yo!" ujar Gajah Mada, yang sebenarnya juga sudah bosan menunggu sejak tiga jam yang lalu saat Neji Roro Kidul mulai naik ke atas batu karang.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke ikut penasaran.

―**Skip Time―**

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! MAJU! WHOOOOAAAAA!"

BRUUKK!

JBURR!

"Kyaaa! Apa ini!"

Jadi, begini. Rupanya Gajah Mada atau Killer Bee memiliki sebuah rencana yang sangat cerdas. Bahkan lebih cerdas dari rencana Sasuke yang selalu mesum terhadap Naruto. Albert Einstein pun pernah mengakui rencana ini adalah rencana yang sangat luaarrrr biaassssaaaa! Apa itu?!

Sekalian saja, mendorong Neji Roro Kidul agar jatuh ke laut. Setelah itu, segera ambil air laut-nya sebagai air bekas mandinya!

Genius!

Setelah mendorong NRK sampai jatuh ke laut, Trio tukang intip segera memasukkan air laut langka itu ke dalam botol besar. Tapi, karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto tak sengaja terseret ombak sampai ke tengah laut menyusul nasib Neji.

"U-uwaaa! Tolong aku!" jerit si rambut durian montong.

"NARUTO!" pekik Sasuke, dan langsung membuka rompinya, hendak ikut berenang ke laut. Tapi tiba-tiba ribuan kepiting menggerogoti kakinya. Membuatnya harus susah payah melompat-lompat seperti vampire china untuk menghindari serangan teman-teman Tuan Krab.

'Ah… lama sekali dia menolongku!' dalam hati, Naruto mulai dongkol sendiri.

"Kau ini bodoh, atau memang terlalu bodoh, sih?!" hina Kyuubi jahil. "Kenapa tidak pakai jurusmu saja?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, benar! Kalau begitu… RASENGAN!"

WUUSSHHH!

Denga rasengan di tangannya, Naruto mendayung air dengan kecepatan penuh. Seperti mesin kapal motor yang berbunyi 'ketek-ketek' akhirnya, rasengan baek itu berhasil membawa si jinchuriki Kyuubi itu kembali naik ke daratan.

"Yoossshh! Benda kedua berhasil didapatkan! Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! Yoo!"

**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**

"Hahaha! Apa-apaan dua orang itu? Yang satunya sangat bodoh, dan yang satunya sangat mesum!" Raja Hayam Wuruk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memandangi bola kristalnya. Sementara Empu Tantular yang berada di sampingnya, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon seriuslah!" tegur sang Empu.

"Ah, iya-iya! Maafkan aku…"

"Cih! Mereka sudah mendapatkan benda pusaka yang kedua…"

"Lalu, Empu, apa benda pusaka berikutnya?"

Ditanyai yang Mulia yang agung, Empu Tantular a.k.a Mabui segera mengecek kitab-nya lagi. "Sebuah… benda… tajam. Ya! Benda tajam, Yang Mulia!" pekiknya senang saat akhirnya mendapatkan artikel yang ia cari.

Sang Raja pun manggut-manggut ngerti di atas singgasananya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di tangan kanan. Lalu memasang ekspresi yang lebih serius plus sebuah seriangaian. Matanya seakan mengatakan Ini-akan-jadi-semakin-menarik.

**Lalu di tengah laut…**

Neji Roro Kidul mengambang-ngambang pasrah dibawa ombak sambil memandangi matahari. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tenang dan damai dengan air laut ini. 'Rasanya… pengen gua pacarin!' batinnya gila. "Aku, akan jadi penguasa laut selatan ini! Selamat tinggal daratan…"

BRUUSHH…

Dengan satu gerakan cepat bagai hiraishin no jutsu, Neji menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam laut. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup disana dan menjadi pengasa laut itu untuk selamanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuberculosis**

* * *

HWAAAA!

GAJE! GAJE! GAJE!

Yang mau, silahkan FLAME sebanyak-banyaknyaaa!

Tapi, sebelum nge-FLAME, harap baca dulu warningnya ya!

Otak Kyuu udah error total bikin cerita parody kayak gini! :P

Wes, minta mangap yo! Kalo ini fic gaje dan OOC-nya keterlaluan… *pundung*

GAJE? WAJIB REVIEW!


	5. Spesial: Teh Mari dan Ande-Ande Maru

**Indonesian Fantasia!**

Tsukuyomi beraksi, membawa mereka menuju sebuah dimensi. "Kita dimana, Teme?" Mencari benda pusaka amat menguras tenanga. "Yo, lari lebih cepat!" Bersama bijuu yang doyan update status,"Ini jinchuriki gue!" Gajah Mada yang suka nge-rap, "Yo! Duren montong!" Uchiha mesum, "Karena selendang itu. Auratmu ketutupan, Dobe…" Dan Naruto sang jinchuriki yang kawaii.

**Peringatan **: menyebabkan stres, bosan, menguap, kantuk (?), membuat anda kesal dengan cerita yang kelewat gaje dan marah-marah karena ga nyambung, humor garink, ke-OOC-an yang nista, kesalahan pengetikan yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan, tidak memberikan nilai sejarah, minim deskripsi, **bahasa asing yang tidak digaris miring**, dan aye punya satu pesan lagi. Akang Masashi Kishimoto selaku disclaimer, neng Kyuuto selaku dalang dibalik awan err… fict ini, dan reader-sama IKADA, MAAPKAN AYE DAN FICT AYE YANG NISTA INI! *teriak dari gedung Hokage dengan bercucuran air ingus*

**Episode Spesial : Teh Mari dan Ande-Ande Maru**

**Tidak ada pusaka untuk kalian kali ini, reader-sama… *muka misterius* **(Kyuuto: maksudnya, Kyuu nyuruh Kalong untuk buat chapter spesial^^)

-.-.-

Sasuke melompati batang pohon Maja layaknya monyet profesional sambil melirik kebawah. Hatinya miris menyaksikan fenomena alam dibawahnya. Berteriak-teriak, itulah yang rekannya perbuat. Membuat burung-burung nyaris tuli seperti Beethoven dikala senja itu.

"Teme, turun!" perintah sang jinchuriki yang tengah berlari sambil memandang ke atas, kearah si pantat ayam. Namun perintah Naruto sang pujaan hati tidak dapat membujuk Uchiha satu ini.

"Yo, lari lebih cepat!" seru Gajah Mada sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat dan berlari lebih cepat. Diseret-seret seperti itu, Naruto tidak nyaman. Namun yang merasa paling tidak nyaman adalah Sasuke. Cemburu buta melihat adegan MadaNaru yang asik pegang-pegangan tangan.

'Dasar Dobe, mau saja dipegang-pegang oleh Killer Be. Padahal bukan muhrim.' Pikir Sasuke sambil melompati pepohonan lebih cepat lagi.

"Teme, jangan kabur kau!" seru Naruto lagi. Namun Sasuke sudah tetap pada pendiriannya. Tidak mau berlari-lari seperti orang gila dikejar satpol PP.

"Kau itu benar-benar Dobe. Bunuh saja babi hutannya!" Sasuke memandang sengit kearah sang babi hutan yang tengah mengejar Naruto dan Gajah Mada. Yang membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang.

"Aku tidak mau menyerang babi itu!" seru Naruto kencang sekencang torpedo. Sasuke memandang sang CALON ukenya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Karena babi itu mirip Ton-ton, dattebayo!"

'Mirip dari mananya? Dobe…' Sasuke sweatdrop sejadinya. Naruto dan Gajah Mada mempercepat larinya. Selendang yang bertengger di leher Naruto berkibar dengan indahnya. Dan bijuu kece? Jangan tanya. Update status.

'_Jinchuriki gue lagi kejar-kejaran sama babi hutan! Itu jinchuriki gue! Mana jinchuriki elo?'_

Seseorang membuat komentar untuk status sang bijuu kece. Bernama, Gobi.

'_Jinchuriki gue, ada di hati elo. 3'_

Kyuubi sweatdrop.

'_Ayang Kyuubi! lup u more more more and more! KYAAA! You're my lup ly fox! My eternal seme! Kyuu-kun!' _komentar dari saudara Rajungan a.k.a Yuyu Kang-kang tersebut membuat Kyuubi senyum-senyum GaJe.

'_Haha, iya! xD you're my sweety Crab! Ukeku cayank!' _balas Kyuubi sambil senyum-senyum lebih GaJe lagi. Arwah Jinchuriki sebelum Kushina, Uzumaki Mito menatap Kyuubi miris. Mirip bijuu kesurupan setan kuyang asal Kalimantan.

'_Apa-apaan itu? Kyuu-chan hanya milikku! Bukan milik Yuyu tidak jelas sepertimu!' _komentar dari mahluk yang Kyuubi kenal amat baik, Ichibi.

'_Cuih, aku tidak sudi menjadi milik seekor rakun sepertimu! Demi lipstick Orochimaru yang digunakan Tobi anak baek sebagai blush on!' _komentar Kyuubi cepat, tidak ingin ada seekor bijuu fujoshi ataupun fudanshi yang menebar fitnah lebih luas di dunia per-bijuu-an.

'_Cih, apa-apaan kau mengakui Kyuubi-kun sebagai milikmu? Demi Mbok Rondo!' _balas Yuyu tak kalah sengit.

'_Kyuu-chan, jangan mengelak! Kau mencintaiku bukan? Dan Yuyu hanya pelampiasan karena kau malu mengakui cintamu padaku bukan? Mengaku saja, Kyuu-chan! Aku cinta padamu! lup u kau mau jadi seme? Aku jabanin!' _Kyuubi benar-benar syok atas komentar terkutuk tersebut.

'_Kyaaa! Maho detected! Shukaku, Kurama, kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian!' _komentar dari Nibi membuat hati Kyuubi dan Yuyu Kang-kang panas. Mungkin, satu hari ini Kyuubi tidak akan menyentuh hape Samsonnya untuk dunia per-facebook-an. Bijuu yang malang…

"Dobe. Serang saja babi itu!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto mendongak.

"Jangan, duren montong! Populasi babi bisa berkurang, yo!" cegah Gajah Mada sambil mempercepat larinya. Naruto menggangguk.

"Paman gurita benar, Teme! Populasi Ton-ton akan berkurang!" ujar Naruto, menegaskan pendapat Gajah Mada.

'Cih. Sekarang dia lebih menyetujui pendapat jinchuriki yang suka nge-rap gaje seperti bencong perempatan itu? **The God must be crazy**!' Sasuke garuk-garuk panu. Sungguh tidak ber-peri ke-Uchiha-an.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berlari di pohon saja Dobe?"

"Kau lupa? Paman gurita tidak bisa berlari diatas pohon!"

JEGER!

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa diacuhkan. Terabaikan, terbengkalai, terdzolimi, terkatung-katung, kekurangan kasih sayang seorang uke. Sasuke melompat turun, merangkul Gajah Mada, menggendongnya ala bridal dan kembali menuju pohon Maja. Melihat kejadian fenomenal tersebut, Naruto cengo mendadak.

"Ayo Dobe, kenapa kau berdiam diri disana? Gajah Mada sudah ku gendong, bukan?" ejek Sasuke sambil berlari membawa Gajah Mada. Tersadar dari cengo hebatnya, Naruto segera melompat menuju pohon Maja.

"Ngok ngok?" Babi hutan terheran-heran saat tidak mendapati korbannya. Babi yang malang.

"Menjauh dariku, yo!" bentak Gajah Mada sambil mendorong muka ehemgantengehem sang Uchiha. Akibatnya, muka ehemgantengehem miliknya terlihat seperti nenek Chiyo yang menjadi korban malpraktek operasi plastik. Mulut Sasuke, dower didorong sang Mahapatih.

"Doweh, polong apuuu!" jerit Sasuke tak jelas, mengharapkan pertolongan sang CALON uke. Mendengar penuturan dari congor Sasuke, Naruto geleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang apa, Teme?"

"Polong apu!"

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, kearah Naruto. Mata sharinggan kebanggaannya aktif.

KRAUUUK!

Sasuke menggigit tangan sang Patih dengan bringas. Membuat Gajah Mada jejeritan bak Putri Indonesia yang mendapati seekor tikus di gaunnya. Gajah Mada menarik kembali tangannya, membuat Sasuke dapat berbicara dengan leluasa.

"Tolong aku, Dobe!"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong aku dari bekapan kawan jinchurikimu ini!"

"Hee? Dibekap bagaimana, ttebayo?" Sasuke mengap-mengap.

'Benar juga…' batin Sasuke miris. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit senja. Membuatnya teringat akan… tomat.

'Langit senja hari ini. Semburat jingga mengingatkanku akan kesegaran tomat yang Itachi-nii curi dari Zetzu untukku. Aku merindukanmu, seperti merindukan saat aku mencium Dobe-chan waktu di akademi. Seperti merindukan saat-saat untukku meledek si rambut pinky dalam hati. Bahkan jengkol sekalipun, tidak dapat mengalahkan cintaku padamu. Oh tomat…' tak sadar, Sasuke menangis sambil mengenang tomat yang sudah tamat. Melihat Sasuke menangis, Gajah Mada bingung sendiri.

"Yo, jangan menangis! Kau mau harga dirimu jatuh didepan duren montong? Yo!" ceramah dari sang Patih bijak membuat hati Sasuke tersentak. Kesedihannya langsung sirna.

"Kau benar, tuan. Pantas saja gelarmu itu seorang Patih." Kini, Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto dibelakangnya. Naruto melompat-lompat di dahan pohon dengan anggun bak pedagang sayur yang berjualan di jalanan becek tanpa ojek. Rambut duren montongnya bergoyang-goyang bak Inul Daratista. Sang Uchiha terpesona.

"Teme…" suara lembut selembut bulu Shaun the sheep diberi molto menghampiri indera pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih memandang Naruto menjawab, "Iya?"

"Kau tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Kalau didepanmu…"

"Hem?"

"Ada pohon beringin yang~"

BRUUUK!

"TEME~!" burung-burung beterbangan, memberi efek dramatis. Naruto menjerit pilu cenderung histeris sambil mendekati Sasuke beserta Gajah Mada yang menabrak batang pohon beringin. Pertama, melihat keadaan Gajah Mada.

"Hm, pingsan. Tapi penuh wibawa!" ucap Naruto kagum. Yah, Gajah Mada pingsan dengan mulut sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Cukup keren bagi Naruto.

"Kalau Teme…" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Alis Naruto naik sebelah.

"Teme, ekspresimu memalukan." Congor Naruto manyun. Dijauhinya wajah sang CALON semenya itu. Wajah yang aneh. Darah mengucur dari kedua lubang hidung Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan giginya menjadi sedikit ronjong akibat benturan dengan pohon beringin.

-.-.-

**#Sudut pandang seseorang#**

Pagi ini, aku membawa baki di tangan. Sepiring semur jengkol dan segelas air diatas baki kuletakan di lantai. Agak kejam memang, tapi disini tidak ada meja. Salahkan majikanku yang pelit!

"Hei, bangun nak…" ucapku. Namun dia tidak mengubris. Ada-ada saja. Aku memandang orang ini, yang terlihat… manis. Gadis ini benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya hitam, wajahnya halus, dan bibirnya berwarna merah seperti darah ayam yang kusembelih kemarin. Cantik, tapi rambutnya bisa terbilang lebih pendek dari rambutku, dan bajunya bisa dibilang amat terbuka. Gadis ini berbaring di tikar buluk milikku. Dari kemarin, ia tidak bangun. Er… tidak juga. Kemarin malam dia mengigau, "Naruto… Naruto uke-ku." Ya, baiklah. Akan kugunakan jurus terbaikku.

"Jurus air (suiton) : banjir bandang!"

"Ngh..." dia masih tertidur pulas. Kalau begitu...

"Jurus air lagi : banjir bah!"

BYUUUR!

Aku menyirami wajah cantiknya dengan segelas air. Dan gadis itu segera terbangun. Tak lupa dengan mendorong tubuhku sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Mendramatisir sekali.

"OROCHIMARU NGOMPOL, OROCHIMARU NGOMPOL!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara sangat nyaring sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti majikanku yang menang judi. Membuat ilfil saja. Aku berdiri dari 'nyungsep' memalukan ini. Menepuk pundaknya, dan…

PLAAAK!

'Menggampar' wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ini. Bukannya berterima kasih, malah mendorongku ke belakang. Wanita tidak tau diri!" bentakku sambil menatap matanya tajam. Dia balas menatapku, lebih menusuk. Tapi nyaliku tidak ciut sama sekali dengan tatapannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu tentang bentakan tadi." Ucapnya, dengan suara yang sangat berat. Tidak cempreng seperti tadi. Kali ini, nyaliku sedikit ciut.

"Tapi memanggilku 'wanita'…" dari tangannya, muncul sebuah… sinar aneh. Eh tunggu. Dia… laki-laki? Aku tidak percaya!

"CHIDORI!"

"Saaasuuukeee…"

"Do-Dobe!?"

BLAAARRR!

**#Sudut pandang penulis#**

"Tapi dia memanggilku 'wanita'…" Sasuke yang komplain disebut-sebut wanita oleh gadis berambut pirang didepannya menyiapkan sebuah 'kado' istimewa. Gadis bernama Temari si Klenting Kuning menyernyit saat melihat jurus sang Uchiha.

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat segera mencegat aksi Sasuke yang bisa dibilang bringas. Selendang bidadarinya melambai-lambai disaat Naruto berlari. Efek slow motion.

"Saaasuuukeee…" Ujar Naruto, berlari bak artis bollywod. Naruto berdiri membelakangi Temari. Didepan sang CALON seme.

"Do-Dobe!?" takut melihat 'sosoran' chidorinya mengenai sang CALON uke, SasUKE memejamkan mata.

BLAAARRR!

BRUUUK!  
Naruto jatuh berlutut. Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, menatap tubuh Naruto, nanar. Dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Bukan berjendela-jendela.

"NARUTO~!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, tidak ingin jika Naruto sampai mati seperti gaya Kakashi-Rin. Bisa-bisa Sasuke sang Uchiha ganteng dikiran plagiat karya orang. Amit-amit cabang pohon jengkol rasa tomat.

"Kau… kau harus hidup, Dobe! Jika kau mati, siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage!?" Sasuke menggoncangkan tubuh Naruto, menginginkan jawaban. Naruto memejamkan mata.

"Sa… suke.. tentu saja… kau~ uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk, membuat Sasuke makin prihatin. Temari sang Klenting Kuning yang dikacangin sebal juga.

"Hah, mendramatisir. Bisa kalian lakukan di tempat lain?" ujar Temari, yang lagi-lagi dikacangin oleh pasangan yaoi tersebut.

"Dobe… jika ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu…" Sasuke termewek-mewek, bercucuran air ingus. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke memberikan saran yang tidak jelas. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nafas buatan?"

Membuat Naruto membatin, 'What the hell? Demi buku Icha-Icha yaoi karya Hiashi Hyuuga!'

"Ti-tidak Teme…" mata Naruto melebar, dan Sasuke senyum-senyum mesum ditambah air ingus yang belum reda.

"Iya…"

"Tidak, Teme! Uhuk!" Naruto mengeleng, membuat Sasuke tambah napsu.

"Iya, Dobe!"

"Ti~" Naruto tak mampu berucap, karena congornya tersumpel congor Sasuke.

Pooofft!

Tapi yang Sasuke tidak sadari. Itu hanya sebalok kayu nista. Bukan Naruto sang uke idaman para seme hidung belang zebra cross. Tindakan pertama yang Sasuke lakukan, menjambak-jambak rambut pantat ayamnya dengan bringas sambil berteriak, "DOBEEEE!"

Kedua, mencakar-cakar tikar buluk milik Temari sampai menjadi butiran debu.

"Gadis tengik! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Temari sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke hingga berbentuk pantat gajah. Belum percaya jika Sasuke adalah laki-laki.

"Aku. Bukan. WANITA!"

Ketiga, melakukan perang bersama Temari layaknya pertarungan antara Depe vs Jupe.

"Teme, jangan menyakiti kak Temari!" ujar Naruto ASLI sambil melerai aksi jambak-jambakan serta gampar-gamparan SasuTema. Namun sayang, pertarungan mereka tidak bisa dilerai.

"Bagaimana cara mendamaikan mereka?" gumam Naruto lirih sambil pundung di pojokan. Tak sengaja, matanya melihat semur jengkol yang terabaikan. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Teme, makan dulu sana. Ada semur jengkol, tuh." Dengan mantra singkat itu, pertarungan SasuxTema tamat.

-.-.-

Siang hari, di bale rumah ibu para Klenting. Gajah Mada, Sasuke dan Naruto memandang seorang ibu-ibu di depannya dengan tatapan… horor. Wanita didepannya tengah menghitung receh-receh koin tanpa melirik kearah tamu-tamunya. Dandanannya menor, perhiasannya berlebihan, dan satu lagi. Rambutnya coklat sebahu.

"Wanita yang cantik, tapi terlalu menor. Bahkan, Neji Roro Kidul yang masih terkena kutukan PANU KADAS KURAP lebih cantik." Ledek Kyuubi sambil mengganti tema Kecoak Talk-nya. Dengan gambar tema wajah ceribel. Kyuubi trauma main facebook untuk jangka waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

'Kurama-nii, kau tau siapa wanita itu kan?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau juga tau. Dia kan, bocah gatal yang naksir teman jinchurikimu." Jawab Kyuubi asal sambil bermain game 'Jengkol jump' kesayangannya.

'Bilang saja Matsuri, Kurama…' Naruto sweatdrop.

Matsuri, sang wanita yang menyeramkan sekaligus ibunda Klenting Merah dan Klenting Biru mulai berdehem.

"Jadi. Kalian ditemukan oleh Klenting Kuning?" tanya Matsuri. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gajah Mada menggangguk cepat.

"Hum. Untung saja kalian cepat ditemukan oleh Klenting Kuning. Kalian tau? Di hutan tersebar banyak sekali MG."

"MG itu apa, Matsuri?" tanya Naruto keceplosan. Tatapan Matsuri membuat Naruto keluar keringat dingin.

"Namaku, MAK Sari. Bukan MAT Suri." Ujar Matsuri, er… Mak Sari cepat. Trio mantan maling jemuran saling pandang.

"Baik… lah? MG itu apa?" tanya Gajah Mada, tanpa nge-rap andalannya.

"MG itu Mahluk Ghaib." Jelas Mak Sari sambil menghitung koin emas miliknya. Entah kenapa, sifat Mak Sari lebih menyerupai Kakuzu. 3 RUSUH aka naRUto saSUke gajaH mada saling pandang lagi.

"Lupakan tentang MG. Sekarang saatnya kau," Mak Sari menuding Sasuke. "Menyapu halaman." Perintah Mak Sari mutlak.3 RUSUH melongo. Dan Sasuke menggeleng. Kemudian menggebrak bale dengan bringas, tidak memikirkan jikalau bale buluk tersebut rubuh dengan nistanya.

"Kau kenapa, nona? Sikapmu tidak sopan." Komentar Mak Sari sambil memandang Sasuke intens. Dipanggil 'nona' oleh Mak Sari, Sasuke menjambak-jambak rambut pantat gajahnya. Hasil make over dari Temari.

"Aku bukan nona, bocah tengik!"

"Kau yang bocah, bocah. Sekarang cepat sapu halaman rumahku. Karena kau, aku harus menerima rugi 10 kg jengkol pagi tadi." Balas Mak Sari pedas. Naruto dan Gajah Mada menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Matsuri benar, Teme. Ini semua karena kau.." ucap Naruto.

"Perjalanan kita bisa terhambat, yo!" tambah Gajah Mada. Sasuke jadi serba salah diserang sana-sini.

"Tunggu apa lagi, nona? Cepat sapu halaman rumahku." Mak Sari berdiri, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Nona, karena kau aku merugi 10 kg semur jengkol. Ayo cepat menyapu."

"Tapi aku bukan wanita!" Sasuke nyaris mewek karena sedari tadi disangka wanita. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto lebih mirip wanita. Tapi kenapa dirinya yang MENURUTNYA ganteng, six pack dan perfect tersebut dipanggil nona?

"Terserah. Cepat menyapu, nona. Teman-temanmu akan membantu Klenting Kuning untuk mendandani Klenting Merah dan Klenting Biru." Ucap Mak Sari sambil menarik selendang Naruto. Karena selendang itu melilit leher Naruto, mau tak mau Naruto harus berjalan menuju kearah tertariknya selendang. Gajah Mada mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" ujar Sasuke gagap segagap Hinata. "Aku harus menyapu dengan apa? Mana sapunya?"

"Gunakan rambutmu, nona. Nampaknya cocok digunakan menyapu." Balas Mak Sari cuek tanpa berbalik ke belakang. Membuat Sasuke mengap-mengap bak ikan koi yang tengah sakaw berat.

-.-.-

Ruangan sebuah rumah sederhana. Tampak rapi dan bersih. Meja dan kursi tertata rapi di tengah ruangan, di pojok kanan terdapat meja kecil. Klenting Merah dan Klenting Biru nampak sedang bersolek, dibantu oleh Temari beserta Gajah Mada. Naruto masuk dengan baki di tangan. Di atas baki terdapat makanan kecil dan minuman. Makanan dan minuman diletakan diatas… kepala Klenting Merah?

"Kenapa kau meletakan benda-benda itu diatas kepala kakanda Klenting Merah?" tanya Klenting Biru saat Naruto meletakan makanan kecil dan minuman diatas kepala Klenting Merah. Naruto hanya nyengir kunti. Tidak peduli akan pelototan para Klenting.

'Apa dia ingin mati dibunuh Mak Sari?' batin Temari sambil mendandani Klenting Merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, dattebayo! Hanya lucu saja, melihat Klenting Merah sedang bersolek. Cantik." Naruto nyengir lagi, membuat Gaara selaku Klenting Merah dan Kankuro selaku Klenting Biru blushing berjamaah. Mungkin terpesona akan kegantengan Naruto yang tinggal tersisa sebesar upil semut.

"Tidak sopan." Ujar Gaara cepat, gengsi kalau bilang terimakasih dengan muka blushing dan segera berpaling bak artis cilik ga dapet gaji lolipop.

"Aish, neng Merah…" desis Naruto menggoda iman. Gaara yang digoda bak tukang jamu menjadi klepek-klepek. Kankuro nyaris mimisan. Ingin sekali, Gaara memanggil penghulu saat itu juga. Namun sayang, Mak Sari pasti tidak akan merestui hubungan Naru x femGaara. Karena…

"Klenting Kuning, cepat sedikit mendandaninya!" bentak Gaara. "Nanti aku terlambat datang menuju kediaman kakanda Ande-Ande Lemot!" perintah Gaara lagi, diktator. Temari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Kau dandani saja dirimu sendiri!' batin Temari gedeg.

"Hei kau, bocah duren, apa pendapatmu dengan dandananku?" tanya Kankuro. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil dengan nama 'Duren' segera mendekat. Saat melihat dandanan hasil kerja tangan Gajah Mada, Naruto mengap-mengap.

'Sangat mirip… seperti dandanan yang dulu…' Naruto sweatdrop melihat hasil karya sang Patih. Sang Patih tersenyum puas akan hasil make-up nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, duren?" tanya Kankuro sambil menatap Naruto tajam setajam bambu runcing. Naruto gelagapan sambil menutupi wajah kawaii-nya dengan baki.

"A-ano. Sangat… sangat cantik binti aduhai, membuat pria satu kampung bisa.. bisa klepek-klepek!" puji Naruto, terpaksa. "Tapi sebenarnya… untuk apa kalian berdandan seperti ini?"

Semua orang didalam ruangan menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing sambil menatap Naruto horor. Bahkan sang Patih meledek Naruto, "Kudet, kudet."

"Mereka berdua akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Ande-Ande Lumut." Jelas Temari sambil menambahkan blush on kepada tampang Gaara yang malang.

"Duren montong," ujar Gaara. "Ambilkan aku pakaian yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

10009 huruf 'I' kemudian…

"~iiiiiiiiiing cantik. Paling berkelas, dan paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (skip time)iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing berkilaw." Ucap Gaara, dengan hujan lokal yang dahsyat. Temari sebagai bukti nyata korban hujan lebat Gaara. Wajah Temari basah kuyup.

'Majikan tidak tau diri!' batin Temari sambil menaburkan bedak bayi di jidat Gaara dengan asal. Ehm, bukan bedak. Ternyata, bubuk susu bayi kepunyaan Gaara. Hasilnya, wajah Gaara dikerumuni oleh para semut-semut baek.

"KLENTING KUNING!" bentak Gaara histeris sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan diatas ranjang. Alat make-up yang Gajah Mada pegang sampai melayang ke angkasa dan jatuh menimpa dua Klenting yang malang.

"KYA! RAMBUTKU!" pekik Kankuro sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Gaara pun menyusul ke alam baka, errr... maksudnya menuju saudarinya. Temari, Naruto dan Gajah Mada sweatdrop.

-.-.-

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Gaara dan Kankuro. Membuka pintu, dan yang nampak adalah sang CALON uke berdiri menghalangi jalan masuk.

"Dobe, apakah acara mendandani putri Mak Sari sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Hah, dasar Dobe lelet. Kalian, hanya bisa menghambat perjalanan saja." Ledek Sasuke, tidak tau diri. Sudah lupa akan penyebab mereka bisa menjadi babu Mak Sari.

"Derita jinchuriki." Ledek Kyuubi sambil bermain game bernama 'Mendandani anak monyet.'

"Kau yang membuat perjalanan kita terhambat, Teme! Lagipula untuk apa kau kemari? Ini kamar perempuan!" ujar Naruto cepat sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari kamar Klenting bersaudara. Didorong bak pendemo BBM, Sasuke gelagapan.

"Sabar, sabar Dobe! Kau seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta saja! Setauku, kau memang sedang jatuh cinta padaku." Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah bak uang 100 ribu. Seringainya mengembang layaknya bunga raflesia.

"Sudah, pe-pergi sana!" usir Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke lebih kuat lagi. Saking kuatnya, Sasuke jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Naruto ikut-ikutan jatuh. Mirip seorang plagiat. Meniru-niru.

"Hei Dobe, sabar Dobe! Kita belum resmi menjadi suami-suami! Jangan begituan dulu!" ujar Sasuke cepat. Pikiran mesum. Naruto jadi makin gedeg.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi yang membuat para penggemar yaoi salah paham.

"Duren, pilihkan baju untukku!" teriak Kankuro diktator. Naruto jadi kelimpungan sendiri. Bangun, memasuki ruangan, dan…

BRUUUUK!

Terjatuh akibat terpeleset lipstick Gaara yang terkutuk.

Dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih habis nyungsep di lantai, Naruto membuka lemari pakaian milik Gaara dan mengobok-obok isinya. Mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok. Tangan lentiknya menyambar sesuatu yang… membakar lemak?

"Kozui swimming suit? Tunggu… swimming?" ya, Naruto menemukan sebuah korset kesayangan Gaara dengan merek, 'Kozui swimming suit.' Membakar lemak anda seperti saat anda berenang.

"Hei, aku bilang lemari pakaianku!" bentak Kankuro. Naruto baru sadar, ia salah lemari. Dengan segera, Naruto membuka lemari disebelahnya. Lemari dengan pintu bergambar 'Hello dogy.' Sebuah kebaya bergambar anjing kecil dengan mata lebar memelas Naruto pilih. Bukan karena kebaya itu bagus, malah kebaya itu memiliki banyak tambalan disana-sini. Tapi Naruto memilihnya karena tak tega melihat mata sang anjing kecil dalam gambar kebaya.

"Kau… kau memilih pakaian yang bagus! Hiks… hiks…" Kankuro menangis saat melihat mata anjing yang lebar. Gajah Mada, Temari dan Gaara yang melihatnya ikut terisak pilu.

Kedua, kemben. Naruto memilah-milah kemben mana yang harus Kankuro kenakan. Apakah kemben yang berlapis manik-manik itu? Ataukah kemben bercorak pelangi yang menggoda anak-anak? Bagaimana kalau kemben dengan motif batik awan-awan merah khas Cirebon? Naruto dilema bak ceribel. Sebuah kemben asal Naruto raih. Dan motif kemben itu…

Motif anak ayam.

"Gaki, apakah kau sangat mencintai bocah Uchiha itu? Memilih kemben saja menggunakan inisialnya." Ledek Kyuubi sambil bermain 'Organ ninja.' Perkembangan dari Fruit Ninja, dimana Kyuubi bisa memotong-motong organ tubuh manusia yang melayang. Benar-benar game yang disturb.

'Bukan begitu!' rutuk Naruto dalam batin yang bergejolak. Kyuubi cuek-bebek-rambut pantat bebek Sasuke saja.

-.-.-

Gaara dan Kankuro telah pergi. Mak Sari berdiri di depan pintu rumah, dengan tangan kanan memegang panci besar sebesar perut Cu Pat kai sambil menatap 3 RUSUH. Matanya nyalang menatap Sasuke si manis jembatan Ancol. Namun, tatapannya berubah genit saat menatap Naruto dan Gajah Mada.

"Kalian, 2 pria tampan. Lain kali datang kembali ya!" ucap Mak Sari kegatelan. Gajah Mada dan Naruto sweatdrop. Kemudian Mak Sari menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Dan usahakan, jangan bawa gadis itu!" Mak Sari menuding Sasuke, membuat Sasuke naik darah.

'Sabar, Sasuke. Sabar… orang sabar disayang Dobe. Chidori masih bisa menanti…' batin Sasuke menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, kami permisi. Terimakasih, bibi Sari." Ucap Gajah Mada tanpa nge-rap. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa aneh tanpa rap andalan Killer Bee. Mereka mulai melangkah pergi dari rumah Mak Sari. Tapi sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menghentikan sang kaki untuk melangkah.

"KLENTING KUNIIING!"

Benar-benar membuat kuping nyaris tuli.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari sambil memukul-mukul telinganya. Mungkin takut akan ancaman tuli. Mak Sari segera menyerahkan sang panci kepada Temari yang baru datang dari ambang pintu rumah.

"Cepat cuci. Sampai cling. Dan cuci panci ini di waduk, jangan di rumah." Ucap Mak Sari datar.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Temari sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku yakin. Kau pasti akan menyusul Klenting Merah dan Klenting Biru untuk menggaet hati Ande-Ande Lemot, bukan? Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum panci itu bersih."

"Tapi~" Mak Sari masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Mengabaikan Temari diluar rumah, sendiri, kedinginan, tak ada tujuan, terlunta-lunta bak seonggok gembel yang tak berarti. Naruto iba dibuatnya. Sang Uzumaki mendekati Temari, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Kakak. Aku akan membantumu! Semangat!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Membuat Temari ikut tersenyum.

"Ternyata, kau tampan juga saat tersenyum. Pantas saja gadis yang kau sebut bernama Sasuke selalu mengigaukan namamu. Naruto, Naruto…" puji Temari, ledek Temari, dan pembukaan aib Temari. Membuat Sasuke menjerit dalam hati, 'Pantaskah aku yang tampang seme ini menjadi uke dari Uzumaki Naruto?'

"Ehm… kakak Kuning, Sasuke laki-laki…" jelas Naruto dengan tampang polos sepolos kain mori belum dibatik. Temari melihat wajah Sasuke, mencari sisi kegantengan Sasuke. Tapi Temari menggeleng.

"Dia sama sekali tidak seperti laki-laki. Kecuali, rambutnya." Ucapan dari Temari membuat Gajah Mada berdecak kagum. Kagum atas keberanian Temari, menyebut Sasuke tidak mirip laki-laki.

"Kak Kuning, jadi… kita harus mencuci di waduk mana?" ditanyai hal itu, Temari memeluk pundak Naruto.

"Kita akan mencuci panci dengan penuh rintangan."

-.-.-

Seekor mahluk raksasa memandang 2 orang gadis didepannya dengan malas. Capitnya ia mainkan untuk membunuh waktu yang berjalan. RIP, waktu yang terbunuh oleh Yuyu Kang-Kang.

"Pilih dia atau aku? Pilih dia atau aku!?" ucap Gaara dengan gaya bak bocah SMP labil yang berebut sepatu tingki wingki berpelukan dengan Hello Kitty. Yuyu Kangkang tidak bisa menjawab, karena malas.

'Hah, Kyuubi. Kenapa kau tidak membalas PM ku?' batin Yuyu miris. Sementara itu. Gaara dan Kankuro tengah berantem ala Depe Jupe. Memperebutkan posisi duduk di punggung Yuyu. Ingin menyebrang waduk, mencari sang Ande-Ande Lemot.

"Jangan berdebat lagi!" bentak Yuyu dengan volume tak terkontrol. Gaara dan Kankuro menutup mata untuk selamanya, er… maksudnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Yuyu menatap Gaara dan Kankuro dengan garang. Capitnya beradu dengan capit. Kakinya beradu dengan kaki. Oke, jangan gampar author karena deskripsi yang aneh.

"Jika kalian ingin memakai jasaku untuk mengantar kalian ke seberang waduk…" Yuyu mencapit badan Gaara dan Kankuro, kemudian meletakan mereka diatas tubuh Yuyu. "Kalian tidak boleh berisik. Dan ingat, imbalan untukku." Yuyu menyebrangi waduk. Gaara dan Kankuro mingkem. Tidak sudi jika diceburi kedalam waduk jikalau berantem. Tapi, pemandangan yang indah tidak bisa membuat Kankuro tidak berkomentar.

"Kakanda, pemandangannya indah sekali!"

"Iya, adinda! Kakanda takjub!" ternyata, Gaara pun sama seperti Kankuro. Kaga bisa mingkem. Yuyu mengumpat dalam batin.

"Ayo kalian berdua. Turun." Ucap Yuyu Kang-Kang sesampai didaratan. Gaara mencoba turun, dan nyungsep. Kepalanya mencium tanah terlebih dahulu. Kebaya putih bermotif jelangkung terbalik miliknya ternoda oleh lumpur yang terkutuk. Gaara mengaduh bak artis yang tersengat terik matahari.

"Kakanda, aku datang!" ujar Kankuro sambil menyusul sang kakak. Namun sayang, Kankuro terpeleset kulit pisang. Bekas sarapan Yuyu Kang-kang. Sehingga Kankuro terjatuh menimpa Gaara. Menimpa, er… pantatnya. Dan karena saat itu Gaara terkena sakit perut kronis jadi…

Broooot…

"Iyaks, kakanda Klenting Merah! Kentut ini membunuhku!" Kankuro misuh-misuh. Gaara sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Imbalanku?" tanya Yuyu, mengacuhkan posisi GaaraKuro yang sudah mirip pasangan yuri. Gaara dan Kankuro segera berdiri. Gaara angkat suara.

"Er… tanyakan pada Klenting Biru." Oh, rupanya Gaara angkat kaki. Bukan angkat suara. Apalagi angkat barbel. Terlalu berat untuk Gaara. Sekarang, Yuyu tengah menatap Kankuro dengan muka sangar bak preman pasar.

"Nona. Kau tidak lupa syaratku bukan? Cium aku." Perintah Yuyu. Kankuro jadi gugup, grogi, deg-degan. Akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Kankuro.

"Pak, ada upil." Ujar Kankuro. Yuyu tersentak.

"Benarkah?"

"Coba bapak Yuyu ngaca dulu deh! di aer."

"Oke."

Dengan begitu, Kankuro bisa kabur. Berikan tepuk kaki untuk Kankuro!

-.-.-

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gajah Mada memandang takjub pada waduk didepan mereka. Temari hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Panci kesayangan Mak Sari terpasang di kepalanya. Mungkin ingin bergaya bak pilot pesawat Lion Air yang selamat dari kecelakaan.

"Aku harus membeli deterjen untuk panci ini. Dan warung deterjen hanya ada di seberang waduk sana." Curhat Temari sambil merangkul tangan Naruto. Membuat hati Sasuke panas, dan membuat Gajah Mada ngikir kuku saking bosannya. Bayangkan sendiri pose seorang Killer Bee mengikir kuku sambil memonyongkan congor. Author mual membayangkannya.

"Kau bisa berenang kesana, dan membelikan deterjen untukku?" tanya Temari dengan nada mengancam. Naruto menelan lidah, er… menelan ludah. Dan Sasuke menyeringai.

'Dobe berenang? Lekuk tubuhnya pasti kelihatan! Muahahah!' batin Sasuke tertawa nista.

"Kak Kuning, aku bisa membawamu ke seberang waduk tanpa perlu berenang. Tapi, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kugendong?" tanya Naruto. Temari terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Apakah aman?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah." Dan Naruto menggendong Temari di punggung. Membuat Sasuke patah hati berkali-kali. Cemburu buta.

"Oi Teme, ayo gendong paman Gurita! Kita harus menyebrangi waduk!" perintah Naruto diktator. Sasuke, sang CALON seme malang dengan berat hati merangkul Gajah Mada. Menggendongnya. Lagi. Ala bridal. Kasihan… kenapa harus gaya bridal? Karena jika di punggung, encok Sasuke kumat.

"Jangan membekap mulutku lagi!"

"Dan jangan gigit tanganku, yo!" balas Gajah Mada sengit sambil memalingkan muka dari Sasuke. Sasuke sweatdrop. Arwah Fugaku meraung-raung di akerat melihat putranya menjadi amat nista. Mikoto hanya mampu mengusap lembut punggung Fugaku sambil menitikan air ingus.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan, berlari diatas air. Temari takjub melihatnya.

"Kau hebat, duren!" puji, atau ledek Temari. Naruto tersenyum senang. Tapi Sasuke? Jangan tanya. Benar-benar menderita. Sedikit lagi menuju desa seberang…

"Wuah, kalian benar-benar hebat! Lihat ikan itu!" Temari menunjuk seekor ikan lele yang bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan air waduk. "Aku jadi lapar…"

"Hehe… tenang saja, kak Temari! Aku akan menangkap ikan itu untukmu nanti!" ucap Naruto sambil tetap berlari. Temari menyernyit.

"Temari?" tanya Temari sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Naruto tersentak, menyadari ke-Dobe-an dan kedodolannya. Kyuubi merutuki hapenya yang heng, mirip seperti otak jinchurikinya sekarang.

"Itu hanya nama panggilan adat orang Majapahit." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan. Naruto bernafas lega. Gajah Mada? Ngikir kuku.

"Tapi namaku memang~" Temari ingin komplain, namun tidak mampu. Karena keterkejutan melihat kepiting raksasa yang muncul dari dalam air lebih menarik dibanding beradu mulut dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kalian… kenapa bisa mengambang diatas air?" tanya Yuyu Kang-Kang, sang penguasa waduk tersebut. Gajah Mada tetap mengikir kuku, kelewat cuek. Kyuubi goyang itik karena sadar…

"Itu my lovely uke! Yuyu Kang-Kang!" ucap Kyuubi keceplosan, membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Kurama-nii, kekasihmu, ukemu… kepiting?'

"Kenapa gaki? Masalah buat loe?" ujar Kyuubi cepat. Blushing tak bisa minggat dari tampang ohokkerenohok miliknya. Bijuu yang dilanda virus lope-lope. Indahnya semangat bijuu muda. Author digampar karena cerewet.

"Gaki, boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah kebelet bilang 'Aitakata!' dihadapan sang Yuyu. Naruto gelagapan.

'Untuk apa?'

"Untuk reunian dengan my lovely uke!" dan dengan ucapan tersebut, mata Naruto berubah merah. Codet kumis kucingnya makin terlihat jelas. Wajah Naruto makin terlihat angker dengan gigi taringnya yang panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan. (?) Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat sang CALON ukenya menjadi sangar bak Tsunade yang tengah mabok laut.

"YuKangku…" desis Kyuubi bak ular piton kejepit pohon mangrove. Gajah Mada berhenti ngikir kuku. Rambut pantat ayam Sasuke terkulai lemas. Temari mengap-mengap bak ikan gurame siap potong. Baginya, Naruto adalah pria ganteng yang amat keren. Yuyu Kang Kang menyernyit.

"Siapa kau, bocah duren?" tanyanya. Kyuubi patah hati karena dipanggil bocah duren. Tapi Kyuubi bukanlah bijuu yang mudah menyerah, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat Yuyu Kang-kang mengenali dirinya.

"Ah, YuKang… kau lupa pada sememu yang ganteng ini?" desis Kyuubi lagi. Kali ini seperti Jiraiya yang kalah bermain judi melawan Tsunade. Sasuke mimisan, Gajah Mada cengo, dan Temari terasa meleleh. Untung saja, Temari bukanlah seonggok es krim.

"… Semeku hanya Kyuubi-kun yang tampan. Bukan bocah duren sepertimu. Aku tau wajahnya, tidak jelek sepertimu." Tutur Yuyu, membuat Sasuke mendumel karena sang Yuyu dengan teganya mengatai Naruto sebagai bocah duren yang jelek.

"Ah, Yuyu. Jangan menghina jinchuriki-ku seperti itu…" Kyuubi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Yuyu. "Serius, Yuyu. Apakah kau tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah sememu?"

"Tidak." Ucap Yuyu kelewat datar cenderung polos. Kyuubi, Sasuke, Gajah Mada dan Temari sweatdrop.

"Aku Kyuubi-kun, hani bani switi…" Kyuubi berjongkok karena lelah berdiri sambil meyakinkan Yuyu menuju seme yang benar. Tapi Yuyu tidak merespon. Temari hampir kelelep saat Kyuubi berjongkok, mengingat Kyuubi yang masih menggendong dirinya.

"Hah, bagaimana caraku membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Kyuubi?"

"Dengan cara menciumku." Ujar Yuyu, datar. Tapi menurut Kyuubi, Yuyu kelewat genit.

"Hah, aku ingin… tapi kita kan bukan muhrim…" Kyuubi menggeleng, anak sholeh. Yuyu terbelalak.

"Kau… kau… ucapanmu… KAU KYUUBI-KUN! SAAT AKU MINTA CIUM, KADANG-KADANG KAU BILANG BAHWA KITA BUKAN MUHRI!" Yuyu menjerit histeris. Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

"Hehe, sekarang kau percaya bukan?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar Kyuubi-kun, cium aku!"

"Ta-tapi kan~"

"Kalau tidak, kita putus!"

"Apa!?"

-.-.-

Gaara memandang pria didepannya dengan bosan. Pria dengan rambut dikucir keatas bak rambut Upin tersebut membuat Gaara ilpil. Andaikan Mak Sari tidak menginginkan mantu bernama Ande-Ande Lemot, Gaara tidak sudi bermanis-manis didepan sang pria malas.

"Jadi… apakah kau akan menerimaku?" tanya Gaara. Ande-Ande Lemot menggeleng. Gaara mengap-mengap. Antara bahagia karena ditolak dan sedih jika mengingat kemarahan Mak Sari yang bisa membuang stok eyeliner miliknya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci wanita dengan eyeliner tebal."

'Penghinaan!' batin Gaara mendumel dalam batin yang bergejolak. Ande-Ande Lumut menguap saja melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah marah.

"Mbok Rondo, aku menolak gadis jejadian ini! Eyelinernya terlalu tebal!" ucap Ande-Ande sambil menguap lagi. Gaara memandang Ande-Ande, yang diperankan oleh Shikamaru jijay. Dibandingkan seorang pangeran macho, Shikamaru lebih mirip seorang pangeran tidur yang tertusuk jarum nanas raksasa. Biar mati sekalian.

"Eyeliner?" tanya mbok Rondo. Yang author pilih perankan oleh Orochimaru si kembang desa lindungan bunyi. Orochimaru melihat tampang ca'em Gaara dari dekat.

"Oh, Dewata yang agung! Apakah kau menurunkan seorang iblis banaspati?" pekik Orochimaru sambil memeluk Shikamaru saking takutnya. Gaara mendegus kesal, karena disangka setan banaspati a. ka setan berbentuk bola api.

"Mbok, lepaskan mbok. Dewata yang agung bisa marah melihat posisi kita." Ingat Shikamaru. Dengan muka merah bersemu, Orochimaru melepaskan pelukannya. Gaara menyingkir, Kankuro datang, dan Orochimaru berlalu.

"Siapa namamu, gadis jelek?" hina Shikamaru. Nyali Kankuro langsung ciut.

"Na-namaku… Klenting Biru."

"Oh. Klenting Biru ya? Kalau nama siangmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengusap dagu. Kankuro menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku tau sekarang masih sore, tapi kau sudah memakai nama malammu. Kalau nama malammu Klenting Biru, nama siangmu apa?" tanya Shikamaru ulang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kankuro. Wajah Kankuro memerah marah. Dengan kekuatan pulau Lala Land, Kankuro…

"MATI SAJA KAU, AKU BUKAN BENCONG!"

Meninju Shikamaru sampai ke langit angkasa.

"MEREPOTKAN!" ucap Shikamaru saat terbang ditinju Kankuro. Bayangkanlah Tim Rocket Pikachu, dan reader akan mendapatkan feel-nya. Tubuh Shikamaru naik, naik, naik, konstan, turun. Turun, turun turun dan…

JEDUUUK!

"KYAAA!"

JEBUUUURRR!

Dengan tidak elitnya, Shikamaru menobrok Naruto serta Temari. Naruto, yang diambil alih kendali tubuh oleh Kyuubi nyaris saja menjadi korban penciuman dari Yuyu Kang-Kang. Andaikan saja Shikamaru terlambat datang satu detik saja, mungkin saja congor Naruto menyandang status "TIDAK PERAWAN." Bayangkanlah betapa menderitanya sang CALON semenya nanti.

"Yo, kenapa kau tidak menolong duren?" tanya Gajah Mada kepo. Sasuke memandang Gajah Mada kesal.

"Kalau kau kuceburkan, apa kau mau?" dengan balasan seperti itu, Gajah Mada terdiam seribu bahasa sambil mengikir kuku.

Shikamaru, yang kelelep bersama Naruto dan Temari di waduk yang kelewat dalam mencoba meraih apa saja. Saat tangannya meraih sebuah benda berjari, mata kuacinya membuka. Sosok itu, tangan, ah… tepatnya sosok berambut pirang yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru tau sosok itu.

"Chandra Temari?" ucap Shikamaru, membuat gelembung-gelembung udara muncul di air waduk. Shikamaru tersenyum sumringah saat mengetahui tangan yang digenggamnya adalah milik Putri Chandra Temari. Er…

PLAAAK!

Bluuub bluuub

"Bodoh…" ucap sosok yang menggampar Shikamaru. Ternyata, tangan yang Shikamaru genggam itu adalah tangan Naruto. Temari yang asli tengah menatapnya marah sambil berkacak pinggang. Dengan segera, Temari berenang ke permukaan air. Mencari oksigen.

"Hyah… huh, Panji Inu Shimakaru bodoh!" rutuk Temari. Shikamaru menyusul ke permukaan sambil menyeret Naruto yang pingsan.

"Hei, Galuh Chandra Temari. Dasar. Merepotkan."

"Apa masalahmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru menunjuk pipinya yang memar digampar Temari. Temari nyengir kunti melihat hasil karyanya terpampang indah di pipi Shikamaru.

"Dobe!" Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto, masih menggendong Gajah Mada. Saat Sasuke ingin menggendong Naruto dan memberinya nafas buatan, Sasuke ingat bahwa masih ada Gajah Mada yang mengganggu aksinya.

"Sudah, aku saja yang mengangkatnya ke daratan." Yuyu mencapit tubuh Naruto, kemudian membawanya ke daratan. Sasuke dan Gajah Mada mengikuti dari belakang. Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari saling melepas rindu.

"Hah, Galuh Chandra Temari. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Setelah kita terpisah oleh puting beliung… merepotkan sekali, proses pencarianmu." Curhat Shikamaru sambil menepuk kepala Temari.

"Cih, selama ini aku yang mencarimu, pemalas. Bukan kau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang kerepotan mencarimu! Dasar putri kerajaan Daha yang cengeng!"

"Apa-apaan kau menyebutku seperti itu? Dasar putra mahkota kerajaan Kediri pemalas!" Temari misuh-misuh tak jelas. Shikamaru serba salah.

"Baiklah… ayo, kita pulang ke kerajaan Daha." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyelam menyebrangi waduk. Temari gelagapan sambil menyusul Shikamaru. Akhirnya, Teteh Mari dan Ande-Ande Maru kembali menuju kerajaan mereka.

-.-.-

"Jadi…" Mak Sari menatap nyalang kedua putrinya. Gaara dan Kankuro menunduk sedih.

"Kalian gagal mendapatkan Ande-Ande Lemot?" Gaara dan Kankuro menggangguk. Mak Sari menghela nafas.

"Apakah kalian menyukai pria berambut kuning yang Klenting Kuning bawa kemarin?" Gaara dan Kankuro menatap wajah Mak Sari, kemudian menggangguk cepat. Wajah mereka bersemu merah.

"Baiklah. Kalian akan ibu ampuni. Tapi, kalian akan ibu beri sebuah misi." Mak Sari berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalian, harus membuat Patih Gajah Mada mencintai ibu." Dengan begitu, Gaara dan Kankuro saling pandang. Pandangan yang… menusuk.

'Bagaimanapun, aku harus mendapakan cinta duren montong!' batin Gaara sambil menatap Kankuro sinis.

'Duren montong hanya milikku. MILIKKU!' batin Kankuro tak kalah bringas. Mereka menatap sang ibu.

"Baik, ibu. Kami akan pergi mencari Patih Gajah Mada. Sekaligus… mencari cinta sejati kami." Ucap Kankuro. Mak Sari tersenyum senang.

-.-.-

Naruto belum sadar. Yuyu Kang-Kang menyiapkan congornya untuk memberi Naruto nafas buatan. Sasuke menatap Naruto miris.

'Dobe, jangan sampai congormu tersentuh oleh congor laknat Yuyu Kang-Kang!' batin Sasuke sambil mewek. Saat Yuyu mendekatkan sang congor kearah congor Naruto, sebuah tindakan gila terlintas di otak Sasuke.

"Naaaaruuuutooooo!" Sasuke berlari menuju tubuh Naruto bak artis bollywood mengejar bemo. Mencegat congor sang Yuyu untuk mendapatkan congor Naruto, dengan cara…

Cuuuup!

Menjadi korban yang dicium.

"KYAA! KAU KEPITING MESUM!" Sasuke jejeritan histeris bak wanita yang dirampok oleh bencong. Teriakan Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto sadar. Dan, membuat Yuyu sweatdrop.

"Ng… Teme, kau berisik." Komentar Naruto. Mendengar suara Naruto yang serak-serak menggoda, Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil berbalik.

"Dobe, kau sadar juga!" seru Sasuke senang sambil bersiap menerjang Naruto. Saat tubuh Sasuke mulai tertarik gravitasi, Naruto berguling ke samping. Membuat Sasuke apes, mencium tanah dengan mesranya.

"Kusoooo!" Sasuke memukul-mukul tanah dengan nistanya, bak anak-anak kalah bermain sepak bola. Gajah Mada, ngikir kuku again.

"He-hei, Yu-Yuyu?" Naruto, yang kembali dirasuki oleh Kyuubi menuding sang Yuyu yang dikelilingi oleh-sinar-sinar aneh. Sinar-sinar itu nongkrong di tubuh bongsor Yuyu selama 30 detik. Setelah sinar-sinar itu pergi, yang nampak adalah sosok manusia. Dengan rambut hitam mengkilat, dan mata yang… aneh.

"Dia itu!" pekik Sasuke saat berbalik melihat sosok manusia tersebut. Mata Sasuke berubah juling.

"Kau… ternyata? Kau adalah…" Kyuubi terpaku. Takjub memandangi sang uke yang dulunya berwujud Yuyu. Sosok itu adalah…

"Hm… ukeku sayang, ternyata adalah Rock Lee." Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringa mesum memandang Rock Lee. Sosok manusia tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimanakah perjuangan 3 RUSUH mencari pusaka? Apakah besok mereka beruntung mendapatkan puasa berujung tajam? Apakah Gaara dan Kankuro mampu merebut Naruto dari genggaman cinta Sasuke? Kenapa sosok Yuyu Kang-Kang berubah menjadi Rock Lee? Apakah cinta KyuuxLee direstui oleh sang jinchuriki kece?

Apakah neng Kyuuto bisa menjawabnya sendiri? Apakah neng Kyuuto akan mem-PM aye karena cerita yang kelewat GaJe?

TBC. Tekanan Batin Cinta.

Salam. Kalong no kitsune.

.

_Pojokan editor_

Kalong... Hwaaaa! Thanks bangeettt Chapter Spesial ini bikin Kyuu yang lagi

galau cekikikan sampe cakit peyut. Oh ya, ada beberapa yang diubah seperlunya di chap ini -w-

Satu lagi, PENGUMUMAN untuk para pembaca IKADA dan pembaca SPADA(sudah pasti ada). Fic ini biasanya

rilis setiap hari minggu ataupun sabtu'kan? Tapi maaf... dengan sangat menyesal, jatah Kyuu di chapter

depan harus diundur 2 minggu karena Kyuu harus persiapan masuk SMA.

Maaf. Gomen. Desculpe. Sorry. Mangap. Bangett yaa minna Dx

Wajib review yaa untuk chap keren ini! :D


End file.
